


《冷宫》+番外《太子殿》

by piggycat



Category: Bjyx
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggycat/pseuds/piggycat
Relationships: b j y x - Relationship, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

01  
  
我是王一博，冷宫里的废太子。  
  
京城的冬天越来越冷，院子里的花花草草都被冻死了，样子十分难看，不过我本身就不喜欢这些东西，倒是也无所谓。  
  
胃疾是跟了我很久的病，治不太好，以前还在太子殿的时候，不怎么犯，毕竟谁也不敢落下一个让太子犯了胃疾的罪名，太监宫女都小心伺候。  
可现在不太一样，这里距离前殿很远，发生了什么也没有人会知道。  
  
今天晚膳的时候，跟在我父皇身边的崔公公来了一趟。  
自从我被贬到冷宫，已经很少能见到他。他破天荒地来看我，和我说了话，还带来了吃的 -- 上好的桂花糕，还有一壶酒。  
崔公公看起来老了不少，阉人因为身体的残疾，总是容易勾着背，这一次见他，背更弯，样子有些滑稽。  
他要随从小太监把东西放到桌上，那张桌子上灰尘有些多，他瞟了一眼，叹了一口气。  
“八皇子，这是太子今日宴客时，特地叫人留出来的，要我给您送来。”  
他嘴里的“太子”是我四哥，瑜妃娘娘的儿子，年长我十岁，当年我被罢黜后，太子之位一直空着，前两年才立了他。  
我与四哥虽算不上什么兄弟情深，但以前他对我还是很好的，不过那时候，谁敢对父皇最看重的皇子不好？  
据说他当了太子之后，很多大臣都赞不绝口，觉得他日后必定能成为一代明君，瑜妃娘娘也一直都是一个温良贤淑的人，每天都在她宫里摆弄那些花花草草，前朝的政事一问三不知。  
有想要拉拢四皇子的大臣拖自己的夫人去亲近瑜妃娘娘，据说也都被“身体不适”为由，推了出去。  
  
我一直觉得瑜妃娘娘很聪明，当年我就是因为母妃干涉内政，才被罢黜，她必然不肯走这条老路。父皇对于后宫干政这件事有多厌恶，从他罢免了我的皇姓，贬为母姓就知道 -- 把一个妃子打入冷宫不算什么，把她最心疼的儿子也打入冷宫，才叫狠。  
  
其实朝堂上这些事，按道理我一个废太子，是不应该知道的，但因为眼前的人，总是会“被迫”听到很多。  
他今天似乎喝多了，又走得急，一张脸被外面的寒风吹得通红，皮肤透着过分的白，那双眼睛氤起一层薄雾，就像我这破宫殿的窗户。  
他坐在桌边，瞟了一眼桌上崔公公之前送来的东西，又看向我。  
“你吃了？”他指着桌上的东西，问我。  
“没吃。”我摇头。崔公公刚送来不过半个时辰，他就来了，我哪里有时间吃？  
他露出似乎松了一口气的表情，又不说话，坐在那里开始发呆。  
  
自从我打入冷宫，肖战每次来都是如此，我早习惯他的这种捉摸不定。  
他现在是四哥身边最得力的帮手，从四哥还只是个皇子时，就跟着他做陪读，一路到现在，也算是熬出来了。前些日子，我以前太子殿的太监小山子偷偷来看我，和我说，现在那帮子老顽固们，在朝堂上，也要看这位太子亲信的脸色行事。  
  
烛光快燃尽了，他那张脸被照在光影之中，侧面看过去，精致得像画里的人一样，这样一张好看的脸，怎么会有如此反复无常的性子，我记得他以前不这样。  
  
突然，他站了起来，走到我面前，把我按到了旁边的塌上，还按住了我的手腕，那么细的胳膊，感觉可以掰断。  
硬邦邦的塌板膈得我背后生疼，他的脸在眼前无限放大，红扑扑地，像沁在火焰里一样，烧向我心里。  
长袍缠在一起，他解不开，手忙脚乱地又往我身上压，柔软的身体蹭得我有些难受，我就这样看着他，随他如何，想看看他到底能如何。  
可他却只是压住我，抿紧了嘴唇，因为喝多了，一双大眼睛仿佛要滴出水一般，眼里云遮雾障，不知所措，身体来回磨蹭着我。  
  
我又任由他动了一会，看他已经皱起了眉头，才一个翻身，把他压到了塌子上，我垫了一层毯子在上面，他不会那么痛。  
  
肖战的皮肤是真的好，比以前还要更好。  
地位不一样了，很多东西都会不一样，贵气养人这一点我还是明白的。撩开他的袍子，顺着小腿摸上去，触感像我很久没有睡过的丝绸毯一般，他因为我的动作，开始发出呻吟，脖子伸得长长地，汗水从上面滚落到锁骨，再到胸前。  
我低下头，啃上了他的乳尖，含在嘴里反复舔弄，用牙齿细细磨研，他的叫声更大了，双腿也不自觉地勾了上来，大腿摩擦着我的腰。  
“想要我插进去了吗？嗯？”我舔着他的脖子问。  
他自然不会回答，他怎么会回答，他就是想要得快疯掉，也不会松口。  
明明屁股已经被我摸得湿了一大片，却还是死不开口，半点好听的话，也不肯在床上说。  
“我想插进去了。”贴在他耳朵边，一边亲一边抬起他的腿，我把自己已经硬得崩溃的那根东西捅了进去。  
又紧又湿，喝过酒的身体比一般人要热，里面的软肉也热乎乎地裹住我，因为我突如其来的动作，他无意识地夹紧，差点把我夹得泄出来。  
“啊……”他摇着头叫出声，汗水顺着他的发梢甩在被褥上，我这软塌上全是他的味道，他的眼泪，汗水，还有从被我插过无数次的后穴里流出的液体。  
摸着他的腰侧，我用力动了起来。  
  
感觉肩膀微微一痛，我不用看也知道，他在咬我。  
在床上，每次到了情动难耐的时候，他就会咬我，时常咬得我身上青一块紫一块，好几天都好不了。好在我现在是个没人管的废太子，不会在有人给我更衣时被发现。  
用力把他的长腿按到胸前，脖子被他死死搂住，我由着他咬我，他下嘴是真的狠，一点也不含糊，像吃人的猛兽。  
  
可吃人的猛兽怎么会像他一样，明明都已经被我压在身下这么多次，还会在快乐的时候露出那种有些畏惧的，兔子一样惊慌神情。  
我低下头去亲他，被他躲开，伸手掐住他的下巴，强行亲了上去，唇齿间有浓烈的酒气散开。  
下身用力往里面顶，他只能任我摆弄，屁股上黏糊糊的都是我抽插带出的淫液，一塌糊涂。  
在床上，是我唯一可以对他为所欲为的时候。  
  
“喜欢吗？”我问他，下体被他一阵阵夹紧。  
他不会回答我，眼睛透着一些怒气，又立刻被情欲的颜色蒙住，和他的性格一样反复无常。  
“射在你里面好不好？”  
“不好。”这下终于开口说话了，反驳的话倒是说得快。  
我胡乱地亲他，欲望也终于控制住了我的意志，湿润的肉壁贴合在我的那根东西上，我蛮不讲理地在里面大力进出，在他敏感的地方反复戳过，感觉被我抱住的身体开始颤抖，漂亮的眉眼皱成一团。  
“肖战。”  
我心里一动，含住他的嘴唇，加大了力量，喊着他的名字，泄在了他的身体里。  
  
那天晚上，我睡得不好。  
肖战被我折磨了两次，最后酒总算是醒了，屁股上全是被我掐红的印子，两个人的衣服胡乱丢了一室。  
他抖着腿穿好衣服，屁股上还沾着我泄出的白浊液体，回过头冷冰冰地看着我 -- 这眼神哪里有一丝温存，估计他随行的太监，待遇也比我好。  
  
不知道哪里惹了他，他走之前，把桌上崔公公端来的桂花糕和酒，大手一掀，全都推到了地上，酒洒了一地，酒壶也碎了，那桂花糕也自然不能吃了。  
做完这些，他狠狠看了我一眼，说最近四哥在接待外藩许国来进贡的王，警告我别乱跑。  
我觉得四哥应该好好教他，吓唬人的时候，不要露出那种小兔子一样，感觉没什么底气的眼神，也要记得把刚刚被我啃红的锁骨藏到衣服里。  
  
等他走后，我躺了回去，软榻上还有些湿答答的。  
今天窗外没有什么月亮，黑乎乎的一片，被肖战发脾气砸碎的碗片，我也懒得去收拾。  
  
肖战离开没多久，以前跟着我的太监小山子来了，他给我偷偷带了吃的。小山子跟我的时候才十三岁，现在也都成年了，个子高了很多。  
他攀在窗台上，压着他那尖细地嗓子，鬼鬼祟祟地说：“八皇子，您知道吗，这一次外藩来朝的许国的王，好像是要给他的两个女儿求亲。”  
我一天没吃饭，又和肖战耗费了不少体力，很饿了，小山子也不知道从哪里搞来了一碗肉片粥，我狼吞虎咽地听着。  
“他那个庶出的女儿肯定不能和皇子成婚，据说，皇上有意把她许给肖大人呢。”  
我顿了一下，继续听着。  
“肖大人没说什么，但是我听他身边的宫女说，今天晚上的晚宴，他喝了很多酒，可反常了。”  
我似乎有点明白，为什么今天肖战来我这里会那么大的脾气，原来是要被指婚了。  
  
小山子突然看向我，说：“八皇子，您打算在这里待一辈子吗？”  
他眼神真挚，看得我有些不好意思，我点了点头，又摇了摇头，再点了点头。  
“都说太子要登基了，八皇子，与其在这里等着，不如……”  
“不如什么？”其实我知道他要说什么。  
“许国有个大公主，过了婚配年纪，比您大个几岁，这一次许王也想给她求个皇亲，其他皇子都不愿，据说许国那公主之前婚配过三次。”  
小山子是想要我主动去找父皇，做这无人想当的许国入赘驸马，逃离冷宫。  
  
我吃饱了，把碗递给了小山子，和他说我会考虑一下，他总算是露出了一个欣慰的笑容，一边把地上的玻璃碎片和残羹收拾好，一边嘴上念叨着说，只要您能比在这里过得好，就算我不能再伺候，也是好的。  
小山子太蠢了，我看他一辈子都不会混出个名堂来，如果换了别人，早就去攀附四皇子了，哪怕攀不上，也不该跟一个被打入冷宫五年的废太子如此亲近。  
  
今年是新朝四十三年，父皇他身体日益不好，大家都说四哥要做皇帝了。  
而我在这冷宫已经呆了五年，从我二十岁到二十五岁。  
出事后，母妃被关在大牢，被以前嫉妒她的小妃嫔害死了，死的时候很惨，我过了一个月才知道，尸体草席随便一卷，找了个后山，埋了。  
我以前有条很喜欢的狗，被人毒死了，下葬的时候也比这风光。  
  
那条狗，我记得当时肖战也很喜欢它。  
  
  
02  
  
听母妃说，我生下来的时候，父皇破例抱着我去了天坛赐福。  
那地方不是谁都可以去，就这一点，已经足以看出，他对母妃，对我的喜爱。  
正因为如此，我都一直过着无忧无虑的生活，最好的师傅教我功课，最好的侍卫教我剑术，哪怕是走在比我高一截的其他皇兄面前，我也昂首挺胸。  
  
八皇子是生下来就定了要做皇帝的人。  
这话虽然没有人敢说出口，但谁都心知肚明。  
  
我十七岁的时候，母妃的姐姐进宫来，送了我一条狗，那条狗很有意思，和其他妃嫔的狗不一样，看起来一点也不可爱，还总是凶巴巴的。据说是西域那边的品种，虽说是条母狗但天性比较凶猛，我给它取名啾啾。  
母妃不喜欢她，其他太监宫女也怕，听到啾啾叫就躲得老远，生怕被咬。她只亲近我，可能是因为我一直给她喂肉的关系。  
  
父皇那时候来殿里看我和母妃，我正在喂啾啾，一大盆带血的肉，她狼吞虎咽，母妃摇头皱眉，说怎么会养这样一条狗，看起来太凶了，一点也不可爱。倒是父皇，说狗就应该这样，还给啾啾赐了肉。  
我就是不爱那些毛茸茸的小狗，看起来太无害，感觉用力抱一下都会汪汪大叫，昔妃娘娘那条小白狗，就是这样，碰不得，像瓷器一样，还给它织衣服。  
哪有一点畜生的样子。  
  
他们不喜欢啾啾也没关系，我喜欢就可以了，反正在这个宫殿里，八皇子喜欢的东西，没有人敢明面上说不好。  
  
四哥比我大十岁，瑜妃娘娘是父皇还在做太子时，就迎娶了的妾室，家世显赫，不输给我母妃。四哥学业一向很好，比我好太多，他看起来就是读书人的模样，和我这种一读书就犯困，只想出去射箭骑马的性子大不同。  
肖战是瑜妃娘家表妹的儿子，找了点关系送进宫，给四哥当陪读，估计当时是想给这独子混个一官半职。  
  
那天下了一场雨，我从父皇那边听完训，正要回自己的殿里，路过莲花池就看到一群人围在那边，都是我的皇兄弟们。  
其中声音最大的那个，是我的十二皇弟，今年十三岁，和小山子一样大，我远远就听到他在拍手大笑，说：“再把他推下去一次”。  
看来他们又在抓着宫人恶作剧了。  
皇宫里的日子是很乏味的，这种事算不上什么。  
  
我并不想管这些，准备走过去，却不知道谁看到了我，喊着八皇兄八皇兄，招手要我过去。  
  
那是我第一次看到肖战。  
他半个身子浸在莲花池里，有些浑浊的池水沾湿了他的衣服，贴在肌肤上，天气有些凉，他嘴唇发着白，双手紧紧攀着旁边的池沿，大眼睛因为进了池水有些泛红，鼻头也红了，紧咬下唇，看着我。  
他不像落水，反倒是像从这莲花池里生出来的一般。  
“这是？”很明显他不是宫人。  
“哈哈，是四哥的陪读，他居然怕水，太有意思啦。”十二弟急忙开口，生怕我错过了他这有趣的发现。“我还没见过怕水的人，哈哈哈哈。”  
  
我没理他，看了一眼肖战，又看了一眼我的皇弟。  
“刚刚父皇说，明日要去看你最近字练得如何，今天练了吗？”  
听到我说这个，十二弟脸色都变了，双手捂住头，瘪着嘴说没有。  
“那你还不快去，还有你们几个。”  
虚长几岁，加上又是最受宠的皇子，我说这种话还是有一定威慑力，他们几个小孩立刻作鸟兽散，莲花池的肖战，自然被忘了个一干二净。  
  
小山子这人没有什么其他长处，除了忠心之外，就是尤其会看人脸色。  
他等他们走开后，立刻走上前，把肖战从池里拉了出来，那具身体看起来有些过于瘦弱了，在风里发着抖。  
不知道他是不是不认识我，总之没有要行礼下跪的意思，就那么倔强地站着。  
“四哥知道他们欺负你吗？”我开口问到。  
十二弟的母妃是外藩的公主，地位很高，能歌善舞，近年尤其受宠。瑜妃毕竟年纪大了，又不问世事，风头争不过她。  
没有被立为太子之前，在这宫里，都是子凭母贵，加上年纪小，十二弟自然是更嚣张一些。  
“不知道，不需要让四皇子知道。”声音低低的，带着一些被水呛过的沙哑。我顺着他的脸往下看，嫩白的锁骨上胡乱粘着发丝，一双手冻得发红，明明都冷成了这样，却还是拒绝了小山子递过去的袍子，大抵是不敢接。  
我转过身子，对小山子说：“前段日子，十二弟想要的那只鹦鹉，不用送了，和他的师傅说，让他抄一百篇文章，就当练字。”  
我倒也不是有意要为肖战出头，只是十二弟最近是有些太嚣张，我殿里的宫女说他总是会这样以欺负人为乐。  
小山子低头说了声是。  
“谢谢八皇子。”肖战行了一个礼，直起身子看着我。  
那双眼睛的形状可真好看，看人的时候，眼珠一转，微微往上飘，明明是低声下气的模样，又带着一些不屑，我从未见过有人如此看人。  
  
再见到肖战，是啾啾走丢了。  
小山子没看好她，不知道跑到哪里，最后在一个偏殿找到，等我赶到的时候，正看到她冲着一个人在吠，而那人就是肖战。  
肖战站得远远的，出偏殿的门被啾啾堵住，两个人对峙不下，我喊了一声啾啾，她看到我，转身就朝我奔来，扑到我怀里。  
我抱着啾啾，摸了几下，走到了肖战面前，他明显被啾啾吓到了，有些无措地看着我。  
“她就是看着凶，不会咬人。”啾啾在我怀里很是安分，还伸出舌头舔我的手指。“你可以摸摸她，她喜欢人摸她的。”  
原本以为肖战又要露出那副不屑的模样，却没想到他走近了一些，试探着看了看啾啾，慢慢地伸出手，用手指摸了一下啾啾的头，而啾啾竟然也真的没有反抗。  
“是很可爱。”  
说完，他又摸了摸，啾啾被他摸舒服了，眯起了眼睛。  
“好可爱啊。”肖战摸上了瘾一般，手指来回在上面抚弄，还时不时会碰到我的手指，凉凉地。  
他边摸边抬起头，笑着看我。“我好喜欢她。”  
原来有这么漂亮的男人。  
  
  
那一年我十七岁，早就到了会想下流事的年纪。  
十三岁那年，带我长大的老宫女给我洗掉沾了秽物的亵裤，对我说，八皇子长大了。小山子不知道从哪里搞来了一些春宫图，上面尽是一些男女之事的绘画，极尽赤裸。  
十六岁的时候，我宠幸了一个宫女，她长什么样子我早就不记得了，后来她就被我母妃送走了，到底去哪里了我也不知道。  
“娘娘不希望您过分沉溺男女之事。”小山子是这么和我说的。  
  
找到啾啾那天晚上，我自渎了。  
这事儿其实意思不大，那些春宫图也被我翻烂了，早就挑不起我的兴趣，我脑海里翻来覆去的都是肖战那双眼睛，一会儿不屑地看着我，一会儿又笑得天然可爱。  
在最后泄在手中时，我居然真的动了一个大胆的念头，我想要那双眼睛的主人在我身下，一会儿笑，一会儿哭。  
  
  
啾啾是被人毒死的，具体是谁我不知道，毕竟在这个皇宫里，总会有人恨我。  
她死的那天，小山子哭了，扯着他那太监独有的声音，哭得烦人，我也很难过，拿了酒来喝，肖战不知道从哪里听到了消息，居然出现在了我宫里。  
他看到我的模样，估计也没想到，我会为了一个畜生难过成这样，的确有点不像做大事的人。  
“啾啾去了更好的地方。”  
他安慰我。  
肖战大我六岁，读的书也多，四哥殿里的下人都说他温顺礼貌待人很好，我却总觉得他是故意这样阻隔开和人的距离。  
  
其实直到今天，我也太记得具体是怎样一回事，我怎么就会把肖战扯到了内殿，把他压在了那张柔软的大床上，我不是不胜酒力的人，却唯独那天晕头转向。  
肖战的身体很细瘦，和那天在莲花池边被打湿时隔着衣服看到的一样，肌肤细腻得不行，一双腿修长，搭在床边上，发着抖，嘴里胡乱地叫着，用力把我往外推。  
我没有被什么人往外推过，肖战是第一个。  
  
他非但不敞开双腿迎接我，却把我往外推，还问我被发现了要怎么办。  
还能怎么办，被发现了我也要做完这件事，也要在他身上快活过一次才行。  
  
那时候我才十七岁，想不到那么多，裤裆里的东西硬得我浑身发痒，只想着如何掰开肖战的双腿，狠狠地插进去，插得他又叫又哭。  
我真的这样做了，他的手指抓得我手臂生疼，嗓子也喊哑了，可惜那么晚，宫人都被我遣散了，谁也听不到他的叫声，除了我。  
  
我激动地把那东西在他身体里搅动，毫无任何技巧可言，只觉得前所未来的快感在我的体内乱窜，贴着肖战发烫的身体，我低下头啃咬他的锁骨，咬得发红，都快渗出血来。  
这样还不够，我又把他翻过去，让他屁股高高翘起，从这个角度看，他的身躯那么美，每一个曲线都像画出来的一样。  
我按住他的上半身，把湿淋淋地下体插了进去，插得他跪着的双腿发软，往下沉，我伸出大手捞过他，把他抱进怀里。  
“你今天是不是故意来的。”我舔着他的耳朵，喘着气问他。  
我那时笃定他是故意的，在我难过的时候来看我，好让我心里有他。毕竟四哥哪里有我一半好，我是要做皇帝的人。  
肖战摇着头否认，他眼里的眼泪滴到了床上，呜咽着呻吟，像春天的小猫一样，叫得我心里发痒，埋在他体内的下体又胀大了几分。  
我后来才知道，他没有骗我，他只是单纯地喜欢啾啾，心疼一条死去的狗。  
  
隔年，我做了太子，肖战成为了我床上的宠物。  
我不肯向四哥要他，却时常把他叫过来，美曰其名陪读，其实床帐一落，在里面拉着他颠鸾倒凤。  
肖战是个聪明人，他顺从地不表露一点自己的情绪，总不知道是喜是哀。  
如果不是在那事儿的时候，他偶尔也会发出激动地呻吟，也会勾着我说要，我都险些快以为他连这基本的情欲也没有。  
  
被废之后的半年，小山子偶尔会偷偷来看我，送点吃的给我。  
其他人都不敢来，唯独肖战来了一次。  
那时候四哥已经受了皇恩，肖战也跟着平步青云，圣宠就是如此，小山子说肖战没有家族背景，朝中不少人对他虎视眈眈，他也没有其他友人。  
  
肖战明显喝多了，走进来就砸掉了我一个花瓶，还好我无所谓，本来就不是什么值钱货。  
  
半年来，我第一次见到他，他瘦了许多，眼神也显得很疲惫，他坐在那边，也不讲话，过了半晌，才抬起眼睛不屑地看着我，就像看街边的污物一样。  
我走到床边，拿起一个花瓶，递到肖战面前。  
那是小山子给我偷偷拿过来的，是我母妃以前陪嫁的花瓶，他怕我想她，特地给我偷了出来。  
“砸这个，这个值钱。”  
啪地一声，花瓶被丢到了地上，看到满地碎片那一刻，我还是有些心疼的。  
  
肖战是肯定不喜欢我的，他被我不当男人地上了三年，没有在我被废那天杀了我，已经是很仁慈了。  
不知道他来要干嘛，看样子也不像要杀我。直到他把我按到地上，掀开自己的衣袍下摆，用恶狠狠地声音对我说，舔我。  
我才明白，原来是来以其人之道，还治其人之身。  
  
我以前总是爱舔弄他大腿内侧，他那处尤其敏感，却从未给他舔过那里，倒是经常强迫他给我做，他舔人的技术说不好上，三年间不知道用牙齿咬过我多少次。  
我照做了，舌头轻轻地划过他嫩白的大腿内侧，坐着的人一抖，发出一声熟悉的呻吟，舔着舔着，感觉他整个人软了下来，随时都要掉下椅子。  
我抬起手，扶住他，把他带到床上，习惯性地压上去，他不肯在下面，用脚踹我，把我踹下床，居高临下地揪住我，把我的头按向他腿间。  
  
我摇了摇头，心想他实在耍不来狠，要“报仇”可以，这方式也太小孩子，也不知道吃亏的到底是谁。  
  
我把他舔得吟吟直叫，在我嘴里泄了出来，他化成了一滩水似的，还没缓过来，抬起眼睛看我，往我心里勾，往我裤裆里勾。  
“你知道那些大臣为什么如此多小妾吗？”我抬起他的腿，反复在大腿根部抚摸，那里湿成一片。  
“不知道。”他推我，却没有力气。  
“因为前朝政事繁忙，太糟心，需要做这事来缓解。”我边说着，边揉了揉自己已经肿胀的那根东西，插进了早就已经湿润的地方，“你也可以试试。”  
  
这一次他没有那么强烈的反抗，毕竟也是尝过甜头的，我半年没有碰过他了，那种美妙的滋味重新回到了我的体内，抬起他的腿，我蛮横地往里冲，发出啪啪啪地淫靡响声。  
  
“如果你不开心了，就来找我。”我喘着气说道，“我可以让你开心。”  
没有反应。  
“知道为什么吗？”  
肖战还是不理我，只顾着叫，对我又抓又咬，和以前一样。  
“我喜欢你。”  
  
身下的人僵住了，不可置信地看着我，尖叫着再次泄了出来，后穴夹得死死地，似要夹断我。  
我喘着粗气，按住他，狠命地抽动，去亲他，说话声又大了一些，生怕他不信。  
“喜欢你，以前才会那样对你。”  
  
TBC


	2. 03-04

03  
父皇已经老了。  
距离我上一次见到他，过了五年，废掉的太子平日是不被允许面圣的。

他坐在床边，宫殿里头弥漫着一股药味，崔公公扶着手躬身在他旁边，听着他说话，我跪在殿外，只能隔着帘子看到他的身影，缓慢地移动。  
过了一会儿，他从那帘子里走了出来，崔公公扶着他，我不敢抬头，却明显感觉到越来越浓烈的药味，直到我低着的视线里，出现一双金线绣的鞋。  
“抬起头。”  
我缓缓抬起头，看向了站在我面前的人，和我印象里的父皇已经是两个样貌，垂老了许多，精神状态也不好，明明不过六十来岁。  
“你长大了。”父皇沉着声音说到。

上一次我和他如此近距离的说话，已经是五年前了，那时候我才二十岁。  
“崔公公说你想要去许国做驸马。”  
“是。”我点头。  
“这公主，克死了三任驸马，你也愿意？”  
“是，我愿意，许国势力日益壮大，来求亲必定不会空手而归，我是戴罪之人，愿意给父皇分忧。”  
我再次低下头，重重地磕了下去。

父皇没有说话，君心难测，我也不敢说话。  
旁边的崔公公听到父皇咳了一声，赶紧过去扶，转过头对我说：“八皇子，您请回吧，圣上要休息了。”  
我下跪谢安，等父皇入了那帘子，才离开。

没过几天，我的冷宫就来了一群人，有史以来最热闹的一次。  
崔公公带着一群太监过来，站在我殿外，喊我听旨。  
我赶紧从床上下来，推开门，跪到殿外，听他宣读圣旨。  
从这一刻开始，我不再是被打入冷宫，跟了母性的废太子王一博，我是不久之后许国的大驸马。

崔公公走后，小山子摸了过来，他看起来心情很不错，还带了吃的给我，又给我擦桌子，收拾被褥。  
“怎么这么高兴？”我看着他，觉得好笑。  
“是好事啊，您这不是就要脱离苦海了！”小山子现在在敬事房做事，是个清闲活，正因为如此，才总有机会跑来看我。  
“许国大公主，可是一个克夫命，你就不怕我也被克？”  
“呸呸呸，八皇子您少说这种话，娘娘小时候也给您算过，您的八字也很大，可是天子之……”话说了一半，小山子觉得没说对，又吞了回去。  
“算命的都是假的，你看我现在也没有做天子啊。”我笑着说。  
“不管，反正您去许国，也好过在这里，太子登基了之后，谁知道呢。”小山子在宫里这些年，也是见过一些事，再怎么单纯的人，也知晓这宫里是吃人的地方。  
他是怕我四哥登基后，赶尽杀绝。

说实话，我也怕，前几日见了父皇，感觉他身子大不如前，按照他的性格，提前让四哥登基也不是不可能。  
“八皇子，要不我也跟您去许国吧，您去当驸马，带个伺候您的太监，不算过分吧？“我问小山子。  
“你还是好好呆在这里吧。“  
这驸马，说得好听，事实上许国的王只是想要一个能够日后威胁朝廷的工具，只怕是没想到，千算万算，要了一个没什么用的废太子。

那几天我日子过得很好，估计是看我要去做驸马了，生怕出点差错没人能补上这苦差事，我宫里的膳食也比以往好了很多，时常大鱼大肉。  
只是这些年，我吃惯了清淡的东西，反倒是吃不下去了。  
肖战好些日子没有再来过，许国的王族来朝，跟着四哥的他，估计也差事频多，没有空心来找我。

我从床底下，翻出了以前我的佩剑，是上等的好货色，但在这潮湿阴冷的地方放了这么久，也生出了一些锈迹。  
以前我最得意的就是剑术，在一众皇子里，无人能敌我，每到父皇生辰的时候，还总是要我舞剑助兴，舞好了，能得到一大批赏赐。  
今天的月色很好，我脱掉外袍，站在庭院里舞剑，刀锋在风里穿过，带着一些冷冽的细声，大概是太久没有这样活动，我心情没有来由地好，不知不觉地舞出了一身汗。  
在最后一个动作收尾前，我转身向后刺去，却突地看到了眼前的人，只能控制着手劲，用力往旁边拉，才没有刺到对方。  
“怎么一声不吭？”我手腕因为刚刚用力过头，扭到了，放下剑，我看着肖战。  
他今天穿了一身黑色的长衫，模样比之前看到的样子，显得更加冷清。  
“你这里也没有太监给你通报，我怎么吭？”  
是谁说他温和礼貌，分明对着我一张嘴从不饶人。  
“外面冷，进去说吧。”我转身就要往里面走，身后的人却没有挪动脚步，只是站着。  
我停下脚步，不解地看着他。

“有谁惹你不高兴了吗？”我返身走到他面前，柔着声音问。就着月光看他的脸，明显那张脸上透着一股愠气。  
“你可以不要这样和我说话吗？”两条好看眉毛皱了起来，他最爱这样皱眉。  
“怎样和你说话？”我明知故问。

他又不讲话了，我知道他不喜欢我这样说话，听起来像在哄人，上一次我在床上也是这样哄他，被他扇了一巴掌，他越来越厉害了，连皇子也敢打。  
“外面太冷了，进去说。”说着，他又快步进了屋，丢下我和我的剑在外面。

其实我知道他为什么不高兴，小山子早就和我说了。  
许国的那个庶出公主，看上了肖战，说是在花园里赏花，肖战跟着四哥路过，多看了两眼，就迷上了。我倒是不意外，肖战是长了一张勾人的脸，勾女人，也勾我这个男人，再加上他风度翩翩，被人喜欢不是什么怪事。  
原本只是有一个要撮合的想法，这下好，不娶这公主是不行了。

他跟我可不一样，我被废了五年，早就接受了这一切，可他心高气傲，如日中天，一个眼睛长到头顶上的人，怎会愿意娶庶出的外藩公主。  
我走到他身边，伸手去揽他，他破天荒地没有甩开我，只是坐在那里任我搂住，半边身子靠在我怀里，我的手指在他的手臂上反复抚摸而过，他抬起头，看向我，一双眼睛亮闪闪的。  
“今天早朝，李大人参了我一本，说的话可难听了。”我一愣，他没有提那庶出公主的事。  
“朝堂上的事，一直如此，你还没习惯？”我把他搂紧了一点，他的手臂蹭在我的小腹上，不经意地摩擦着。  
“废掉的太子也知道这些事？”他露出一个讥讽的笑，看着我说。  
我知道他又开始了，每次他都会上演同样的戏码，反复无常地展现着他在我面前的居高临下，大概是认了命在床上只能被我折磨，于是在言语上总要占点上风才肯罢休。  
我不计较，低下头去亲他。

我一直很喜欢亲肖战，从十七岁时就是。  
他的嘴唇软软的，含在嘴里的时候像母妃做的那些香软的糕点一样，主人还会发出细腻地轻哼，给我助兴。  
他来找我，无非就是做这事，我清楚得很，抱着他就往床上去，中途差点踩到他的袍子，滚到地上。

有时候我说不上来，肖战是聪明还是蠢，要说他聪明，却怎么会偏生信了我的鬼话，信我说他因为政事烦心，就来找我，我能让他开心。  
大抵是真的开心，否则他怎么不去找个宫女试试。  
想到这里，我抱住他的手收紧了一些，用力啃着他的锁骨，他今天情绪的确不好，一会儿推我，一会儿又抱我，弄得我不知如何是好。  
我把他放在床上，把他的下体含进嘴里，反复的用舌尖舔弄，他发出动听的叫声，揪着我的头发，手指松开又收拢，全身都发着抖。  
等他舒服了，我顺着他的身体爬上去，肖战挑起那双眼睛看着我，看得我下面硬邦邦的，急不可耐地就插了进去，插得他往后退。  
我们俩早就无比熟悉对方的身体，在床上的配合天衣无缝，总是能找到最快让自己舒服的方式，他动了动臀部，往我这边顶了一下，把我吃得更深了。  
肖战在床上从不主动，这小动作被我捕捉到，我兴奋不已，露出开心的神情，一边猛干，一边去咬他的锁骨，前胸。  
他伸出手，抚摸着我的头，吸着冷气，哑着声音喊我。  
”王一博，你是什么？”自从被贬入冷宫，肖战从不尊称我，不知是不是要时刻提醒我这落魄的身份，总是带着我母妃的旧姓直呼我名。  
我抬起头，看着他，额头上全都是汗，额发粘在那张情欲起伏里漂亮的脸蛋上。  
“我是什么？”我反问，掐住他的臀肉，往里插，想要他吞得更深。  
“……”他被撞得支离破碎，说了什么我没听清。  
“什么？”我停下动作，看着他。

不知道有人没有说过，肖战的笑很漂亮，眼睛会弯起来，明亮动人，唇下那颗痣若隐若现，配合他的脸，不像凡人。  
“啾啾。”他笑着看我，手指掐进我手臂里。  
我痛得难受，发出闷哼，加大身体的动作，顶得他只能松手，抱住我的脖子，被子被他踹到地上，脏了一半。  
我把他抱到身上，用力抬起我的腰，看着他在我身上起起伏伏，喊我啾啾。

在他泄出来前，我翻身按住他，狠命地亲他，露出有些难过的模样，粗着嗓子说。  
“在我去许国做驸马之前，我是你的啾啾。”

以往在最后的时刻，肖战大多会闭上眼睛，不太愿意让我看到他高潮时的模样。  
唯独这一次，他听到这句话，来不及反应，只是睁大眼睛看着我，露出一丝慌乱的神色。

04  
崔公公下面当差的小太监，给我送来过许国大公主的画像。  
这种画像，我当太子时看过不少，从我母妃那里送过来的，每一个画像后面都是一个家族显赫的朝中女子，但我一个也没看上，母妃对我抱有很大的期待，看我对男女之事心思不大，反倒是松了一口气。  
她哪里知道，那时的我，只顾着每天把肖战按在太子殿里折磨，纸片人有什么好的，三句话放不出一个屁来，不像肖战，嘴上不饶人，却也只能在床上任我折腾。

小山子说那许国大公主是个美人，可惜就是外藩的女子，性格烈，不好取悦，好在我生了一副好皮囊，她也不吃亏。小山子说这话时，多少有些没大没小了，皇子的外貌又怎么可以随便妄议。

冬天快要过去的时候，我的胃疾又犯了两次，怎么都不得好，小山子心疼得不行，给我送吃的，我吃不下，往外吐，吐得满地狼藉，后来不知道怎么，又发起了烧，躺在床上，全身滚烫，烧得迷迷糊糊。  
我从小身体就不是很好，母妃说是因为她怀我的时候，没有好好养胎，小时候我也经常发烧，烧起来就会胡言乱语，母妃把我抱在怀里，用湿巾仔仔细细给我擦身体退热，守着我整夜整夜地不合眼。  
好在那时候，我是受宠的皇子，宫里医术最好的太医给我诊病，宫女太监不睡觉轮番给我煎药，才总算能在两三日内康复。

现在比不上那时候了。  
这五年里，我一直小心翼翼地不让自己生病，却没想到突然开始上吐下泻，小山子白天要当差，只能晚上偷偷溜来看来，从熟悉的太医那里讨了药，不敢说是给我，窝在敬事房后面煎药，再给我送来。  
太监能讨到的药，能是什么好东西，吃了也不见好转。

小山子急得在旁边红了眼，手足无措，活像我气数已尽。  
“你也犯不着这样，睡几天就好了。”我有气无力地说他，他眼见就要哭出来，我一时心软，嘴边打趣的话，不再往下说。

我实在看不得小山子这副丧面孔，撵走了他，要他明天带些粥来给我。  
到了后半夜，我已经是烧得神志不清，一会儿眼前是母妃抱着我心疼的模样，一会儿又是父皇责备我的样子，时不时还穿插着四哥穿上龙袍的背影。  
那些画面，真的假的，反反复复在我大脑里高速地转过，我头疼欲烈，眼睛睁开又合上，眼泪都要不争气地疼出来。

在此刻，我突然是有些后悔了。  
后悔这五年怎么就如此逆来顺受，在这无人问津的冷宫，做这废太子，看着四哥住到我曾住过的宫殿里，拥有着原本属于我的一切，我在被子里手握成拳头，迷迷糊糊说着话。恍惚中，我仿佛看到了母妃，她穿得雍容华贵，俨然一副皇后的模样，我伸出手去抓她，却只能抓到一场空。  
转眼间，她又变了一个样子，蓬头垢面窝在地牢里，旁边爬满了虫子，老鼠也过来啃她的肉，她面孔凹陷，双目无神，看着我，喊我，一博，一博。

我大概真的是烧糊涂了，眼泪就这样毫不费力地流了出来。  
自从出事之后，我很少会想起母妃，就连她被人害死，我也没有落泪，但我明白，我是把她藏了起来，藏在我心里不愿意随便去动的地方。  
只要我不想，我就不会难过。

恍惚间，我感觉有一只手放到了我额头上，摸了一下，又松开，那种冰凉的触感让我舒服极了，我伸出手，抓住了它，把那只手捏在手里，不肯放开。  
迷糊中，我听到有人叹气，用力睁开浮肿的双眼，我看到了一个人影坐在我的床边，是肖战。  
他披着一条上好的貂毛袍子，一张脸显得越发的小，任由我拉着他的手，也不说话，就这么看着我，看到是他，我心里一动，用尽力气，把他往我怀里扯，他倒是也不躲，明明现在的我，别说强迫他做什么，就算被他杀了，也发不出一点声音。  
可他就这样被我拉到了床上，袍子滚到地上，他只穿了一件就寝时的薄衫，被我抱在怀里，我用额头去蹭他的脸，缓解发烧带来的难受，双手也胡乱地摸他，摸得他在我怀里扭来扭去。  
“别动了，我好难受啊。”我发出沙哑的声音说到。  
他竟然真的不再动，我都要怀疑这是不是一场梦了，肖战怎么会如此的温顺，一点也不像他，别说现在我虎落平阳，哪怕是以前在太子殿里，被我压在身下，他也绝不会有如此温顺的时候。  
不敢反抗和心甘情愿的顺从，我还是分得清的。

那天晚上，我就这样抱着肖战，他中途挣扎开，给我喂了一次药，那药的味道和小山子带来的不一样，明显就是上好的药材，像我小时候喝的那种味道。  
喂完药，他又躺回来，我抱上去，吸取他身上刚刚好的温度，全身发汗，也不松开，  
这会儿我清醒一点了，感官也慢慢回到了我的身体里。  
我把肖战掰过来，捧着他的脸去亲他，他也不躲，大概是知道我现在这幅样子，是真的拿他没什么办法的。

我不断地亲着他，把膝盖伸进他的双腿间，让他紧紧夹住，嘴上不停地开始说胡话，我告诉他我做梦了，梦见了母妃，还梦见了他，把他带去见了母妃。  
他听着我说这话，没有什么反应，他一向如此，听我说什么都不会有太大的波澜。

“你是故意生病的对不对？”过了一会儿，肖战终于开口说话，闪动的烛光中，他的眼睛亮闪闪地。  
他肯定是知道了什么，知道我故意连续三日都不吃东西，知道我还洗了冷水澡，也知道我这冷宫什么也没有，生病总是要拖很久。  
我还在亲他，我真的太喜欢亲肖战了，他软乎乎的，让我想起那些精致的点心，想起母妃，甚至想起啾啾。  
“是不是？”他又问了一次，语气有些重，也推开了我。  
“是。”  
我和他贴得很近，这样看他，反而看不清，他也看不清我。  
“为什么？”  
“因为不想那么快去许国，不想那么快见不到你。”我哑着嗓子，回答。

我不相信，肖战那么聪明的人，会想不到这个答案，他就是想听我说这种话，那我就告诉他，反正对我来说，早就没有什么面子不面子的。  
相比面子，我有更想要的东西。

TBC


	3. 05

05  
我去许国做驸马之前，四哥来看过我一次。

我上一次见他，还是在他刚刚做太子没多久，他把我从冷宫召去他的太子殿，那里以前是我住处。  
太子殿和我走之前没什么两样，只是以前摆放我那些刀剑的地方，全换成了四哥的藏书，硕大三个木柜，看得我头晕。  
当时四哥把我喊进了内殿，他刚刚午休起来，坐在那张软踏上，我记得那个塌子，是父皇御赐的，柔软舒适，我把肖战按在上面做过好多次，他腿长，总是会滑到外面，再被我捞上去。  
我可真没出息，跪在曾经自己住过的宫殿里，听着旁边的太监喊四哥太子，心里想的居然是那些淫秽之事。

那时候我刚刚进冷宫两年，母妃也在地牢被关了两年。  
四哥坐在那里，他长得和我有些像，但比我更老练一些。  
“八弟，你近年可好？”  
我好不好，他怎么会不知道。  
“皇兄，我很好。”  
“我总想着要去看看你，但政事太忙，实在抽不出空，今天好不容易送走了高丽的使臣，就把你叫来陪我说说话。”  
“皇兄辛苦了。”我垂着头，继续跪着。  
“一博，你那殿里可有缺的，我安排人给你置办。”四哥喊我的乳名，像小时候那样。  
二十岁的我，到底还是天真了点，我脱口而出，说想见见我母妃。  
“我知道了，到时候我安排安排。”四哥点了点头，叫人给我赐座，我腿跪麻了，站起来差点摔下去。  
肖战那时候就站在四哥旁边，我瞟了他一眼，发现他目光正看着殿里那张大床，想必他也想到了那些日子。

过了没多久，我的母妃就死了。  
小山子说是被一个不得宠的妃嫔害死的，但因为没证据，谁也不敢乱说，也没人在意，地牢是什么地方，就是给死人住的地方。

父皇曾经说过，众多皇子里，四哥和我是最像他年轻时候的，但我和四哥又不一样。  
这一下我倒是明白父皇的话了，四哥问我想要什么，再毁掉这个希望，试图把我击沉，他可真厉害。  
到底母妃是被妃嫔下毒害死，还是有人授意为之，就和啾啾的死一样，无处查证。

今天他又来了。  
都在传他要做皇帝了，看起来也的确有帝王之姿，举手投足都和以前大不同，我跪在殿中，就像上一次那样，低着头。  
我这冷宫和他的太子殿比不得，地方小，没有上好的塌椅给他靠着好好和我说话，只能坐在那张破了一个洞的软榻上，那上面还有干掉的我和肖战的体液。  
“一博，这些年可还好？”  
他还是和以前一样，唤我乳名，问我最近安好。  
“皇兄，我很好。”  
我也和以前一样回答，这五年来，我的确说不上不好。  
我是看过一些前朝的书本，都说废掉的太子很可怜，太监也敢骑到头上撒尿，宫女也可以肆意扇耳光，不给吃的。  
这些我都没有经历过，除了肖战是真的扇过我一次，但那是在床上。

“这一次你主动去许国和亲，难为你了。”四哥坐在那里，轻轻地说到。  
“不为难，我是有罪的人，做这些是应该的。”我垂着头，他还是没有让我起身。  
“许国离中朝远，你这一去，怕是好多年都不能回来了。”  
“如果能给为朝廷做一些什么，不能回来也没关系。”我回答得很诚恳。  
“一博，你抬起头。”  
我抬起头，看着四哥，他看着我，嘴角扯了扯，殿里的太监都被遣了，只剩下我与他两人，在这里。  
“你真的变了。”他说着，叹了一口气，脸上表情的转变，仿佛台上的戏子。“小时候，你最是要强，受不得一点委屈，也不肯输，有一次和我射箭，输掉了，硬是练了三天，饭都不肯吃。”  
他说的这些，其实我都不太记得了。  
“后来你不吃不喝的事，惊动了父皇，他又安排了一场射箭比赛，那一次你赢了。”  
我有点印象了，好像是在我十八岁时候的事。  
“你觉得练三天，就真的能这么轻巧赢过我吗？是父皇怕你不开心，授意了我的师傅，要他叫我最后一箭必须射偏。”  
我想起来了，那一次我赢了四哥，高兴得不得了，晚上还把肖战叫来，边在他身体里进出，边和他炫耀了这件事。

“一博，念在手足之情，我愿意放你去许国，只要你永远不再回来。”四哥见我不说话，不再扯那些陈年旧事，看不出他这个人挺爱记仇，这么久的事还记得如此清楚。  
说完，他转身要往殿外走，我从地上赶紧站了起来。  
“恭送太子。”我行了个礼，赶紧把他送走。

离开前的那日，我被叫去面圣，往常面圣时，我都是直接从冷宫过去。  
唯独那天，我被带到一个房里，有宫女给我梳洗，编发，更衣。我很久没有享受过这种待遇了，差一点在浴桶里睡着。  
事隔五年，我重新穿上了只有皇子才能穿的明黄线锦绣袍子，被太监领着去见父皇，大概是不想我邋邋遢遢地见他最后一面。

这一次只有父皇一人，崔公公不知所踪，他今天看起来精神好很多，坐在外殿，似乎在等我。  
但这应该是我错觉，他又怎么会等一个早就失望透顶的儿子。  
我跪在他面前，低着声音喊父皇，他不应声。  
“你明天就要去许国了。”他开口。  
“回父皇的话，是，明日启程。”  
“你心甘情愿。”  
“我心甘情愿。”  
我跪在他脚边不到两尺的地方，闻着他身上浓重的药味，昏暗的中殿活像一个巨大的药罐，把他浸泡在里面。  
胸口一阵闷疼，我被父皇一脚踹到了殿旁，背砸到了一个高高的烛台脚上，火辣辣地痛，崔公公不知道什么时候站在了门外，躬着他那阉人的背，一声不吭。  
父皇站起来，也不看我，袖子一甩，离开了中殿，崔公公连忙上去扶他，对我摆了摆手。

父皇没有骂错，我是没用。  
宫里的人都说，但凡我有一点用，我也不会在这冷宫心甘情愿地呆上五年，一点把戏也不耍，一点妖也不作，就听之任之，让他杀了我的母妃，占了我的太子殿，被当成其他妃嫔拿来训皇子的反例，十二弟把我以前送给他的那只鹦鹉给丢了，因为他母妃觉得晦气。

别说其他人，就连小山子那没读过什么书的家伙，也百思不得其解，我从那么高跌下来，怎么就这样无所谓。  
那时母妃刚刚离世，小山子来我冷宫，看我桌上那些馊掉的粥，哭着说，八皇子，我们杀回去，拼了。  
他好蠢，我只有一把锈掉的剑，和他这个拖油瓶，凭什么和四哥拼？  
胜算不大的事，我向来很少做。 

晚上的时候，我久久没睡着，被父皇踹在胸口的那一脚，擦了药也还是痛。  
这是我最后一天在这冷宫里了，明日午后，我就要启程去许国做驸马。  
宫里那些人，都说这是我最好的结局，天子的恩赐，八辈子修来的福气，否则就只能一辈子老死在这冰冷的地方。  
我躺在那张硬板床上，看着高挑的屋梁，桌上的烛火闪烁着，软榻上是小山子给我收拾的行囊，没什么东西。

我说过，小山子这人除了忠心，另一个优点就是会看人脸色。  
他给我收拾好，离开前，支支吾吾了半天，终于忍不住，问我：“八皇子，明天就要离开了，您，您有什么话要我带给肖大人的吗？”  
我不意外，这么多年，小山子跟在我身边，他多多少少知道一些。  
我摇了摇头，要他快回去。

中朝的春天快来了，今年冬天格外的短，庭院里冻死的花花草草又有了复生的苗头，肖战喜欢这些东西，他之前来我这，看到我对那些死掉的花草不搭不理，还说我这个人就是狠心。  
这叫什么狠心？不过是些植物罢了。

他这个人，一直都这样，在政事上干净利落，转身对着一盆死掉的花也可以难过半天。  
我又想起了啾啾，我那条死掉的狗，肖战不过见过她三次，也总是忘不掉她。  
而我和他纠缠了八年，在床上说了那么多次喜欢他，哄着他，他却在我要离开之前，也没有来。  
他才狠心。

他应该来，我要给他看看胸口被踢的伤。  
哪怕他只会阴阳怪气地说我活该，我也可以凑上去亲他，强迫他拿沾了药的巾团给我揉，他会的，会不情不愿地给我揉开淤血，眉头皱成一团，不知道是嫌弃我，还是嫌弃躲不开我的自己。

直到天蒙蒙亮我才合眼，第二天被崔公公带来的太监叫醒，给我梳洗更衣。  
我把自己随手用细笔画的一张图塞进了软榻最下面，我不擅长绘画，瞎图了几笔，但总有人能认出来。

离开冷宫时，我没有回头。  
我是一个不喜欢回头的人。

TBC


	4. 06--10

06  
从中朝去许国，要半个月路程。  
小山子不知道求了谁，出现在我马车里，吓了我一跳。都到了这时候，我实在不忍心赶走他，索性随他跟我一起去。  
一路上，小山子心情很好，我们从中朝到边境，要走两天，才是外藩的境内，许国在外藩最靠西北的地方，据说山岩峭壁，物资短缺。  
  
走的第一天，下起雨来，春雨总是来的很突然。  
车队走不动了，我建议找个地方歇脚，最终在一个离边境不远的客栈，找到了几间房，好在随行的人不多，挤挤也就住下了。  
小山子怕我睡不好，让我一个人住一间，给我送了吃的，就离开了。我睡不着，等他离开，换了件外衫，走了出去。  
  
我小时候来过一次这附近，是父皇带我来的。  
那时候我才十一岁，被他抱在马背上，从城墙上，可以看到烽火台，还有连绵不断的山脉，再远一点就是中朝的边境。  
父皇抱着我，指着眼前的景色对我说，你看，这以后都是你的大好河山。  
那时的我才多大，哪知道这些，只知道风好大，吹得我睁不开眼，转过身扑到父皇怀里，不肯再看。  
  
雨小了一些，路面上的积水浸湿了脚尖。  
我往客栈旁边的一片空地走去，这里有一块很高的石头，我有印象，那一次来还爬过。绕了好一会儿，我才终于在一片杂草中找到那个大石块，上面坑坑洼洼地积了雨水。  
我已经二十五岁了，早就不是小孩子，三并两步爬了上去，大概是我长大了，这个石块感觉也不像记忆中那么大。  
  
站在上面，我向着中朝的方向看去，这里离得不算很远，还能远远望见那一片灯火通明，甚至能眺望到那头城门上高耸的大鼓。  
这里看不到皇城，那个地方被高高的红墙阻隔起来，里面的人出不来，外面的人进不去。  
我那冷宫，不知道有没有人再去过。  
就这样看了一会儿，风吹得有点凉，我转过身，离开了这片孤凉之地。  
  
  
等我回到客栈，刚一进门，还没来得及往外退，就有人从门后冲过来，从我身后制住了我，我不敢动弹，只得任来人推着我往前走。  
走没几步，一阵风从房梁上袭来，我眼睛一花，已经被推到了旁边，一只手被人擒住，死死地抓着。  
等站稳了，我才看清楚，站在对面，在我进门时制住我的人，竟然是肖战。  
而现在抓住我的人，一身黑衣，蒙着面。  
  
真是一出好戏，我这才走不到两天，想要杀我的人也未免太多了。  
一个被废了五年的太子，竟如此被看得起。  
  
肖战套着一件黑色的长衫，头发挽起来，修长的脖子露出来，也不看我，只是举着剑，对着我身后的人，怒目而视。  
“肖大人，我无意惊动他人，您让一步，让我带走他。”身后的人声音很低沉。  
肖战不说话，又露出他那习惯性的蔑视，看着黑衣人。虽然不合时宜，但我有些想笑，他肯定是觉得这人不配和他说话。  
“你要带他去哪里？”过了一会儿，肖战终于开口，他剑举得太久，手臂都在微微发抖。  
“这就和肖大人无关了，总之不会带回宫里，太子殿下若是问起来，您大可说八皇子已经被杀了。”  
“他还要去许国，到时候许国没等到人，拿谁顶罪？”  
“这就和小的无关了，我只是奉命把八皇子带走。”  
“带他去哪？”  
“我都说了，和肖大人无关。”  
  
忽地，肖战手里的剑正指向了我，对着我的鼻尖，看着我，不说话。  
我微微侧过头，指了指客栈的偏厅，对我身后的黑衣人说：“我跟你走，让我和他说说话。”  
我又指了指旁边不知道从哪里来的麻绳。  
“你把那个绳子绑住我和你的手，够长，你坐在那边，我不会跑的。”  
黑衣人抓着我拖到那边，拿着麻绳绑在他的手腕上，另一端却并没有绑到我的手上，而是绑在了我的脖子上，我愣了一下。  
好在那绳子足够长，可以任由我在这里走动，我往前几步，走到肖战面前。  
  
他看到我走上前，一张脸皱起来，鼻尖红红的，都春天了，竟然还是这样。  
“你以前到底惹了多少人？”他瞟了一眼那头的黑衣人，估计也是纳闷，怎么除了四哥，还有人想要我的命。  
“你是来救我，还是来杀我？”我问，他不答。  
答案倒是也无所谓。  
  
我有多久没有见到这个人了，半个月，还是一个月，感觉已经很久了。  
站在距离他几步远的地方，抬起手，我解开了衣领，他双眼大睁，以为我要做什么下流的事，脚步往后退，剑又要举起来。  
我只是掀开了衣领，露出了胸口，那里有前几日被父皇踢出的淤青，我皮肤白，一点点伤痕在我身上总是会特别刺眼。  
“可真疼。”我低着声音对他说。  
肖战愣了，他没想到我会给他看这个，只是看了看那伤口，又看了看我，皱起眉头，微微别过头。  
“我离开中朝前一天，父皇召见我时踢的，那天晚上我一直没睡着，想着如果你来就好了，你来看我的话，我就没那么痛了。”  
这么大胆的话，我不是第一次说，这么些年，说了很多。  
“所有人都说，我怎么就这么认命，我也想重新回去做太子，想一人之下，万人之上。”我走近几步，胸口的淤青他看得更清晰了，“但如果在冷宫，至少我还能经常见见你，做了皇帝，我就要娶后，做别人的男人。”  
他看向我，不讲话，举着剑的手垂到身侧，一双眼睛瞪大，像受惊的小兔子一样。  
都这么多年了，他怎么还没习惯这些话。  
  
脖子上的麻绳被人拉了一下，粗糙的细刺扎进我的皮肤里，那边的人吼了一句：“说完了没。”  
我抬起头，摸了摸肖战的脸，其实我更想亲亲他，我那么喜欢亲他。  
  
“这八年，我一直在想，如果你也能喜欢我，就最好了。”  
  
肖战笑起来漂亮，哭起来也很漂亮。  
他从不大哭，每一次被我做得受不了，都会先轻轻皱起鼻头，眼泪慢慢盈满眼眶，不动声色地落下来，表情却一如往常，眉头也不皱一下。  
  
那样子，真的美极了，就像现在的他。  
  
  
07  
我是王一博，冷宫里的废太子。  
可我现在不是了。  
  
那天来客栈挟持我的黑衣人，是从小教我练武的师父。  
他一直躲在宫外，躲了八年。四哥派来刺杀我的人，早就被他提前解决，尸体丢到了郊外。  
我知道四哥会赶尽杀绝，换了衣服去散步，让师父代替我睡在了被窝里，就连小山子都被我骗过。  
  
  
我和师父那晚暂时先躲在了一片树林。  
我要他回去把小山子给趁乱带来，如果真的让他以为我没了，他一定也会跟着投井，他这个人，就是这么死心塌地。  
我们换了一辆马车，小山子半天都没说话，估计是被吓到了，他早以为师父死掉了。  
  
摇摇晃晃的马车里，我摸着脖子上被麻绳勒出来的红痕，小山子大惊小怪地拉着我问谁做的。  
师父在一旁红着脸，憋了半天，粗声低低说了句：“我怕他起疑心。”  
他是个粗人，没演过什么戏，用力过猛了。  
我摆着手说没事，这点肤浅的皮肉之伤算不得什么。  
  
  
那天师父把我带走后，留下肖战一个人在客栈的房间里。小山子后来和我说，天没亮的时候，他睡醒了去看我，推开门看到肖战坐在床边，低着头也不说话，手里拿着一张小画片，吓了小山子一跳，发着抖跪下要肖战别杀他。  
肖战只是冷哼了一声，看了他一眼就走了。  
  
我知道那个画片，离开冷宫的时候，我胡乱涂了几笔，塞进软榻下面的，上面是一条狗，到底画得像不像狗我不清楚，但肖战一定认得她。  
  
我晚了半个月才到许国，这里是真的远，黄沙漫天，一点也比不上中朝。  
许国的大公主，是个怪人，讲话阴阳怪气的。  
长得是好看，但性格却极其刁钻，她不喜欢我，好在我也不喜欢她。第一晚，她拿着一把匕首抵到我的脖子上，恶狠狠地说，敢碰她就杀了我。  
她想太多了，我不会碰她的，她是长得好看，可沉鱼落雁，闭月羞花又如何，我见过更好看的人。  
后来她大概是看我真的对她没兴趣，放松了警惕，甚至还会和我聊天，我才知道，她大我六岁，看起来生人勿进，其实后院养了一群中朝带来的小鸭。  
她告诉我，前三任丈夫，都不是被克死的，是被她杀了。原因无它，只是她不想同他们做那事，而他们又比不上我“听话”。  
“如果你遇到了自己喜欢的人，他要走，你怎么办？”我问她。  
“我一定挑断他的脚筋，看他跑到哪里去。”  
  
真狠。  
肖战这一点就不如她，他要是再狠一些，就应该挑断我的脚筋，让我没办法跟着师父来许国，只能呆在他身边。如果是我，我必定会这样做。  
毕竟他那么喜欢我。  
  
许国来朝那日，四哥宴请宾客，崔公公送来的桂花糕和酒里下了毒，我早就知道，可他偏生怕我不知，在酒宴中途也要失礼离场，临走前还要发狠把它们都打翻，生怕我吃到嘴里。  
要我安分别往外跑，也不过是怕那出了名花痴的庶出公主看上我。  
在冷宫我一共生过两次大病，一次是母妃去世后没多久，一次是离开前。母妃去世那一次，我一个人躺了整整七天，前五天都迷迷糊糊，他每天晚上都来，等小山子走后进来，守了我整整五个晚上。  
  
可哪怕如此，他也只是任由我住在冷宫，竟然也不想个法子暗度陈仓，把我弄到只有他找得到的地方。  
他信我喜欢他，爱他，是真的信。  
  
肖战是心气高的人，他最不愿做一些不入流的事，在朝堂上被人放冷箭，也一定要有理有据地日后报复，绝不会耍手段。要他把冷宫里的太子换走，他做不出，只能时常出入我那冷宫，被我按在硬板板的床榻上，做得又哭又叫，大概是觉得这样就够了。  
他太天真了，这样的日子，又怎么会长久，四哥总是要做皇上，我总是会要面临那一天。  
  
师父偶尔会带来一些消息，父皇的身体越来越不行了，他每日都要喝许多药，那些药也不知道抵不抵用。  
四哥身边的忠臣看到这势头，也向父皇进谏，让他提前让位给四哥。这话他们也敢说，看来是真的铁了心认准四哥这个新皇帝，但父皇就是不松口，他分明已经不再管太多政事，却就是不如了四哥的愿。  
据说四哥被那群大臣怂恿着，自己还跑去找了父皇一次，说愿意给父皇分忧，旁边还有崔公公煽风点火。  
真是一群蠢货。  
  
想起我离开中朝前那日，父皇把我叫过去，他特地支开了崔公公，把我喊进内殿，问我，服不服。  
我摇头。  
他问我为什么不服。  
“因为那本就是儿臣的。”我趴着跪在地上说。  
“可有恨？”  
“有。”我如实回答。  
父皇从踏上走下来，摸了摸我的头，我已经五年没有被他这样摸过头了，眼眶一热，抬起头看向他。  
“你很像我，这么多儿子里，你最像我。”  
说完，他又重新坐了回去，问我是否心甘情愿做许国驸马。  
四哥的眼线崔公公，错过了上半场，只看到下半场父皇把我狠狠踹倒，骂我没用。  
  
师父近日很少来，他太忙，比我忙多了，在各个边境养了五年的兵，正是收网的时候。  
每次我要他好好休息，他反过来劝我趁现在多睡点觉，往后就没有这么清闲的日子。  
他说的也没错。  
  
许国的大公主总是会喊我去陪她说话，她可真是太爱说话了，我从未见过这么话多的人。  
大概是我在冷宫呆久了，以前在太子殿除了母妃都是下人，不敢和我多话，唯一一个肖战，也不是一个话多的主。  
我又想起他，上一次师父来看我时，带来了一些除了四哥之外的消息，他说四哥给身边最得力的重臣肖战，指了婚，不是许国庶出的公主，而是一个武将家的小女儿，说要在明年秋天成婚。  
还有一年多，他这婚，看来是结不成的。  
他怎么忘得了我，除了我，还有谁会在他不开心的时候，让他扇耳光，好言好语地哄他，变着法子让他舒服。  
  
四哥一定想不到，他费尽心血栽培的得力助手，最后心都被我掏得一点不剩。  
如果四哥知道了，一定很难过，毕竟他那么器重肖战，毕竟他身上流着和我一样的血，不肯认栽。  
可这还不够，我会让他更痛，不仅要让他最信任的人心里只有我，还要让他也体会到我失去母妃时那种痛，让他知道在冷宫这五年，叫天天不应，叫地地不灵是什么滋味  
  
没错，我最像我父皇。  
当年他杀了自己的亲弟弟，才登上皇位，而我，真是他亲生的儿子。  
  
  
  
08  
回中朝的前一日，许国的大公主来找我。  
  
这一年和她相处下来，她真没有外界传的那么可怕。  
“父亲说，他配了三千精兵给你，早在边境北侧驻扎下了。”  
我点头道谢，按道理，这许国的王大可不必这样，可偏生他不服四哥，不服被割地，更不服四哥用断送物资的办法，逼他跪下俯首称臣。  
我走到她跟前，看她低着头，身子在抖动。  
“这是干嘛？”  
她忽地抬起头，眼里潺着泪光，看着我：“你走了，没人和我玩了。”  
我笑出声来，她实在有些可爱，原以为是什么日久生情爱上我的戏码，却没想到她只是舍不得一个玩伴。  
“你可以来中朝找我玩。”  
“你当了皇帝，哪有空理我。”她眼泪鼻涕流到一起，实在不太体面，我拿出手帕，让她擦擦干净再说话。  
“那我来看你，给你带天朝的鸭子，还有兔子。”我像哄妹妹一样，和她说话，可她分明大了我六岁，这六岁也不知道长哪里去了，和另一个大我六岁的人一样。  
“还有肖战！”她开心起来，突然说出了一个令我意外的名字。  
我愣住，不解地看着她。  
“你自己说的。”  
“我说过什么？”我实在没印象在她面前提过肖战。  
“那一次我们不是在院子里偷偷喝酒，你喝多了，指着我的鸭子说丑死了，又吵，记得吗？”  
“不记得。”  
“我问你中朝有什么可爱的小动物，让你弄点来给我玩，你说有小狗，有小兔子，还有比这些更可爱的，记得吗？”  
“不记得。”  
“肖战啊，你当时喝得醉醺醺，站得老高，像个傻子一样，和我说，肖战比小兔子，小狗都可爱，虽然会咬人，但是不痛的。”  
我不再说话。  
“我后来还去查过书，可都没有看到有关于叫这个名字动物的记载，算了，反正你到时候搞来给我玩玩，我倒要看看有多可爱。”她说起这些，兴奋了起来。  
  
从许国离开回中朝，走了半个月。  
一路上，小山子又惊又怕，反复问我，如果失败了要如何，我告诉他，失败了就咬舌自尽，别被四哥的人抓到，否则会拔了他的皮。  
他吓得不轻，求神拜佛说八皇子一定要成功。  
按理说，我这是在造反，可不知为何，我却没有丝毫的负罪感，因为那原本就是我的东西。  
我等了五年，就是在等这一天。  
  
那日，我带着许国的王给我的三千精兵，还有师父这些年在外头为我养的死侍，骑着我的马，冲进了中朝的前门，这里的守卫都是最精的兵，比其他几道门都难攻。  
可我偏要从这里进去，我要从前门堂堂正正地赢。  
成王败寇，哪怕不能赢，我宁愿从这马上掉下，绝不要死在那冰冷的宫殿，死在遥远的许国。  
  
夜晚的火把烧得极旺，前门的半边天空都被这火光照亮了，像猛兽一样，在蒙着厚厚云层的空中咆哮着。  
我的四哥，站在那高高的城墙上，君临天下地看着我，身后是他的精兵铁骑，佩剑的士兵慌乱之中赶上来，拉好弓箭对准我。  
城门外的士兵，已经被我们的人全数杀光，尸体遍地，血流成河，我白马的蹄上也沾了污垢。  
  
四哥是真的蠢，如果换作我，必定不让我开口说半句话，直接下令拉弓射箭，让我万箭穿心，才能睡个好觉。  
可他偏不，偏要展现他那盛气凌人，站在城墙上对我喊，问我退不退。  
我当然不退，从许国一路赶来，就没有想过退这件事。  
不成功，便成仁。  
  
我挥舞着武器，把射下来的弓箭挡开，旁边的精兵冲上来为我挡住，一时之间，城墙上，还是城墙下，都齐刷刷射出几百发箭，尸体遍地。  
我一边躲一边杀，却始终还是体力透支，没有注意到左前方射来的箭，旁边冲过来骑着马的人，挡在了我面前，那匹马受了惊吓，蹄子高高抬起，发出惨烈的叫声，我看着我的师父，为我挡下了那只箭，坠马跌到血泊中。  
我想去拉他，旁边满脸是血的死侍大吼一句，八皇子小心，他冲到我马前，用最后的力气扯着我的马往旁边躲。  
  
倒下的火把掉到地上，烈焰灼烧过地上的横尸，烧过师父的尸体。  
火光冲天间，我带着最后的十几人，大吼一声，骑着马朝着前面冲去，额头上流下的血模糊了我的双眼。  
我没有什么胜算，但拼一把的勇气我还是有，大不了就是一死，和那蠢兮兮的公主一起死在许国，我不要。  
我要死在我的故乡，死在这城墙下，让在那城墙上，站在四哥身边穿着白衣的人，一辈子都忘不掉我，哪怕他下辈子投胎，喝了孟婆汤，也忘不掉我。  
  
可惜我失算了，四哥也失算了，没等我杀出一条血路，城门突然被打开，紧接着内殿的高墙上那面鼓被敲响，震耳欲聋的声音响彻天地。  
弓箭手听到这声音，立刻收回弓箭，我身上负了伤，骑在马上，也愣住了。  
内殿高墙上的鼓，只能因一件事被击响 - - 天子驾崩。  
  
慌乱之间，城门里一队人骑着马朝我冲来，马蹄在地上踩在哒哒作响，我认得最前面那人，是父皇的御前侍卫。  
他停在我面前，翻身下马，拉着马站在我面前，我朝那城墙上看去，一个公公站在了四哥的旁边，并不是崔公公。  
他扯着尖细的阉人嗓，冲着下面宣读圣旨。  
  
我杀红了眼，呆愣在原地，只见那个御前侍卫拉着马走到我旁边，啪地跪在满身是血的我跟前。  
“皇上，万岁，万岁，万万岁。”  
他喊完，身后的其他士兵也跟着跪下，还有之前城门里的守卫，也齐刷刷地跪到了地上。  
山呼万岁，震耳欲聋。  
  
父皇死了。  
他是被四哥活生生毒死的，那药可不是什么好东西，每天给他喝一点，让毒性慢慢侵蚀他的五脏六腑，等他反应过来，早就没救了。  
父皇去世前，藏了一卷手谕在床垫下，他早就知道崔公公不是个好人，死的前一日叫来了亲信的侍卫，说如果他驾崩，一定要翻开他躺的床垫，用最快的速度找个太监，送到城墙上宣了。  
那手谕上只有简简单单一句话：立八皇子为帝。  
他还是不放心我，生怕我不会回来造反，生怕我赢不了四哥。  
我是他最喜欢的儿子。  
  
  
09  
我是王一博，新朝的皇帝。  
  
四哥死的那天，我去送的他。  
地牢里阴冷潮湿，地上都渗出水来，他就那样窝在一个角落里，蓬头垢面，旁边还有老鼠窜来窜去，他一动不动。  
我坐在一把椅子上，看着我的哥哥，他跪在地上，就像我曾经跪在他面前那样。  
“四哥，近日可好？”我问他。  
他抬起头狠狠地看我，对我吐了一口唾沫，唾沫星子溅到我的龙袍下摆上，我倒是无所谓，旁边的小山子气不过，要冲上去，我挡了下来。  
在冷宫那些年，馊饭我都吃了不知道多少，这点沾不到我身上的唾沫星子又算什么。  
  
“四哥，可有什么想要的？”我又问。  
他瞪着那双已经凹陷的眼睛，死死地盯了我半天，总算肯开口说话。  
“我要肖战给我陪葬。”  
他可真行，都这时候了，还能变着法子来恶心我。  
“他和四哥什么关系，还有资格给前太子陪葬？”我问。  
四哥脸上泛起一阵冷笑，带着一些下流的神色：“他和我什么关系，你问问他啊。”  
  
这地牢真不是什么好地方，把人都能逼疯，想想他以前多风光，要风得风，要雨得雨，害死我的母妃宛如捏死一只蚂蚁。现在却只能说些这上不了台面的话，实在可怜。  
我离开后，小山子留了下来，四哥应该走得不会很痛苦，毕竟那毒药和他给父皇下的不一样，干脆多了。  
我没有那么多心思，留着他慢慢折磨，他多活一日，我便多一分危险，只有四哥永远的消失，才能后患无忧。  
  
从地牢出来时，外面的日光照得在我身上，暖暖的，龙袍太重了，比我以前在冷宫穿的衣服重多了。  
  
“皇上，您要去哪？”身后的侍卫看我不往前殿去，开口问道。  
“去看个人。”  
说着，我就往深宫的另一头走去，那条路我无比熟悉，中途要路过一个莲花池，还有一片假山，再穿过竹林，才是我住了五年的冷宫。  
  
推开门，我看到了他。  
他坐在那边，背对着我，身影细瘦，和以前一样，我走到他身后，把他的身子掰了过来。  
这么漂亮的男人，到底是怎么生出来的。  
我看着他的脸，细细地扫过他的眼角，两颊，鼻尖，嘴唇，还有那颗唇下痣。  
他一动不动，就这样任由我盯着，我现在是皇帝，他是罪臣，我们的身份天翻地覆。  
  
他的嘴唇动了动，似乎要说话，也是，肖战就是肖战，心里觉得自己死到临头，也要嘴上不饶人几句，生怕别人不知道他心性多高。  
可我错了，就像我认为他当初来找我，是想要攀附我，结果他只是心疼啾啾那样错了。  
  
他抬起眼看着我，半天才轻轻憋出一句话。  
“我以为你死了。”  
自从那日我跟着师父离开，去许国这事是偷着去的，许国上下都帮我瞒得好好的，没人知道我到底怎么样，自然也包括肖战。  
  
我再也按耐不住，一把推倒他在床上，他头撞上了床柱，闷声喊疼，我用手托住他的腰身，用力压了上去，把他的嘴唇含进嘴里，反复舔弄，就像以前那样。  
他也明显情动难耐，膝盖磨蹭着我的那里，被我摸得发出愉悦的呻吟，大概是我太久没有做过这事了，我急着就要把那东西塞进他的身体里。  
在许国整整一年，我连自渎都很少，每一次裤子湿了，都是因为前一夜梦到了肖战，在梦里他就和现在一样，敞开双腿被我按在身下，细腻的肌肤任由我啃咬舔舐，手指用力抓上我的手臂。  
  
我低头亲他，他还是和以前一样，亲起来软软的，像母妃亲手给我做的糕点，我激动不已，感觉全身的血液都冲向我的下身，用力抱紧他，把他的腿高高抬起，顺着他的全身就往下舔，一路舔到他用来容纳我的那地方。  
我伸出舌头，轻轻地抚弄，他扭得不成样子，叫了起来，把我往外推，我不喜欢他推我，用力按住他的腿，往上推，又加重了劲舔他。  
  
我舔得他双腿发抖，才慢慢又爬到他身上，那里已经湿得一塌糊涂，滴着水一样，我扶着已经硬得发紫的那东西，推进了他的身体里。  
随着我的动作，他仰着脖子，一会儿看我，一会儿又闭上眼，我知道自己用力太大了，可我忍不住，伸出手搂过他的头，把他按在我的肩膀上。  
“受不了就咬我。”我喘着粗气，一边动一边说。  
他真咬了，一点也不含糊，和以前一样。  
我心里爽朗起来，动作又更大了一些，抱着他在我怀里，两个人都满身是汗，也不肯松开。  
动了一会儿，我把他抱起来，分开他的双腿，让他坐在我身上，再次把我吞进身体里。他的皮肤上全是我咬出来的印子，一双眼睛勾起来看我，嘴巴都被我亲肿了，鼻头皱起来，在我身上晃动。  
  
这情欲的快感来得太猛烈，我恍惚之间，甚至有些不知今夕是何年，以为我还是这冷宫的废太子，肖战忙完政事，跑来找我，对我冷言冷语完，又要骑到我身上晃。  
  
愚蠢的四哥，总以为临死前说一两句激怒我的话，就能让我不开心，可我又不是傻子。  
肖战和他能有除了君臣之外的关系，我是不信的。  
  
那年我十八岁，问他要了肖战陪读两日，他放在我太子殿里的小太监，趴在窗台上偷听，我帐里的肖战那勾人的叫声，又怎么会传不到四哥耳里。  
肖战跪在他殿前，求他来给我讲情，让我饶了他，四哥充耳不闻，只说这是恩宠，要他受着。  
再往后，我被打入冷宫，父皇眼线众多，四哥不敢明面上加害，放肖战来找我，等着他能杀了我，再嫁祸于他。  
可没想到，这一等，就是九年，等到当年向他求饶的人动了真情，等到他死，也没等来。  
他就是太爱逞口舌之快，下毒之前，我要人拔了他的舌，让他为说出那些话付出代价再上路，要肖战陪葬，他怎么敢，怎么配？  
  
做完一次我还觉得不够，又把肖战翻过身子，负在他背上，插了进去，他被我弄得身子化成一滩水，软绵绵地趴在床上，任我肆意。  
我舔他的耳朵，拼命抽动着腰肢，两个人交合的地方发出淫靡的水声，外面天色渐渐暗了下去，今晚没有月光。  
肖战似乎在讲话，我凑下去，仔细听，反复亲着他。  
“什么？”  
我凑下去，仔细听，反复亲着他。  
“你，有没有对我说过真话？”  
  
身下的人，侧过脸，看向床边，脸上还有若隐若现眼泪干掉的痕迹，我想起以前，他在床上被我折磨得受不了，就会像这样流眼泪。  
  
我停下了动作。  
到这个时候了，他心想的居然不是自己的未来，不担心被我一起当成四哥的旧党赶尽杀绝，却只想问我一句有没有过真心。  
  
我一直没什么怕的东西。  
我不怕这冷宫永远潮湿的床，不怕四哥对我虎视眈眈，不怕别人对我的冷嘲热讽，我甚至不怕那日失败葬身城门外，唯独怕他这样问我。  
在许国的那一年，我无数次梦到自己攻进大殿，赢了四哥，快意恩仇，肖战站在一片尸首中，问我，说过的话，有几句是真的。  
我次次惊醒，大汗淋漓。  
  
现在他真的问了，这不是梦，他被我压在身下，屁股里还含着我的东西，被我顶得前后晃。  
  
肖战是真的不聪明，否则他怎么会问出这种话。  
这九年，不只是他的，也是我的。  
我这辈子，只和一个人睡过觉，只对一个人说过那些没皮没脸哄人的话，只被一个人扇过巴掌，只有过他。  
  
  
  
10  
当皇上是一件苦差事。  
天子骄子，众人在我面前跪拜行礼，俯首称臣，可我却真的就像师父当初说的那样，再也没有睡过什么安稳觉。  
  
四哥的余党被我逐一扫除，一个不留，朝中的老臣赞我杀伐果断，背后却议论纷纷，说我像极了父皇当年的模样，心狠手辣，不念旧情。  
我要念什么旧情，那些被我杀掉的人，当初哪一个不是恨得我牙痒痒，哪怕与我素未谋面，也因为攀附着四哥，恨不得对我挫骨扬灰。  
我唯一该念的旧情，只有那一个人。  
  
肖战不肯住进我的寝宫，只愿住在那偏远的冷宫里。  
每次去找他，总要走很长一段路，小山子打着哈欠跟在我身边，对我说，皇上，您和肖大人都太别扭了。  
小山子是真不怕死，我都已经是皇帝了，他还敢这样和我说话，但我没怪罪他，因为他说得对。  
  
日子似乎一个轮回，又变回了从前，只是我不再是十七岁的少年太子，他也不是二十三岁的皇子陪读。  
我把他压在床上，没日没夜地折腾，他只是抱着我，又叫又咬，不肯松手。有时候我太累了，懒得回自己的寝宫，抱着他就在冷宫那张硬邦邦的床上睡去，等到第二天，小山子会领着下人来给我洗漱，伴我去上朝。  
许国的大公主托人送了信来给我，她的字还是写不好，上面歪歪扭扭地，叫我捉几只‘肖战’给她送过去玩，我给她送去了好几只小兔子，让她好好养。  
  
那天夜里，我又没有回去，折腾了半宿，从他的身体里抽出来，连带着一些白浊的淫液。  
他转过身，被我拥在怀里，身体还因为刚刚的高潮而抽动，我拍着他的背，来回抚摸。  
肖战已经年过三十了，可一点也看不出来，他还是那么漂亮，就像我第一次在莲花池边见到他时那样，几乎没有什么改变，一双水汪汪地眼睛转起来看我，只看我。  
  
我也已经二十七了，这几个月，前朝的大臣烦得很，总是催着我立后，我表面上只能点头，再找些什么借口搪塞掉那些送来我宫殿女子画像。  
今日来冷宫的路上时，小山子打着灯笼走在我旁边，我问他，父皇是哪一年做的父亲。他告诉我，父皇十七岁，就有了第一个儿子。  
说完，他欲言又止地看着我，我要他有屁快放。  
“我听到有人大言不惭地说，皇上您。”他看了我一眼，“说皇上您是不是有什么隐疾，才迟迟没有后宫。”  
  
我在床上把这话当笑话说给肖战听，那根东西在他身体里猛力进出，顶得他屁股上湿答答的一片。  
“我有没有隐疾，真该叫你去告诉告诉他们。”我笑着说，一边弄一边亲他。  
他皱着眉头，露出愉悦又难解的神情，看着我，过了半天，说：“妃子也总该是要有一个的，太不像话了。”  
他又来了，说这种漂亮话给谁听，这里只有我，可没有那些道貌岸然的大臣，我如果真的娶了妃，他必定难受得要命，要从我身下咬下一块肉才罢休。  
  
“那你就跟我过去，做我的后宫。”我哄着他说。  
“你疯了你。”他听不得我说这种胡话，生气了把我往外推，肖战怎么也是个男人，动起真格来力气不小，我费了劲才按住他。  
“这冷宫的床这么硬，膈得人难受，你睡得习惯？”我抱住他，还不死心，想把他哄去我的寝宫。  
他在烛光中，眨了眨眼睛，看着我，低声说了句：“你不也睡了五年。”  
  
小时候，我母妃给我算过，说我天子之命，花朝月夜，总是能绝处逢生。  
看来那个瞎子说得也不全是假的，虽然他没算到我那五年冷宫里的日子，估计当时算到了也不敢说。  
我这小半生，颠簸起伏，遇到了那么多事，从太子的高位摔到这冷宫，又重新做了皇帝，任谁也想不到这一出。  
经历了那么多事和人，最后留在我身边的，除了小山子，只剩下肖战。  
  
我是狠，为了能够复仇，不惜费尽心思哄他，让他信了我的鬼话，信我真的喜欢他，他不肯听四哥的话害我，一次次来这冷宫，就是为了护我周全，拿他的前程来赔。  
心比天高的他，如果不是心甘情愿，又怎么会在我身下，对我敞开双腿，任我肆意妄为，嘴上也不肯示弱。  
肖战不是傻子，他是个明知故犯的疯子。  
  
过了这个夏天，我就满二十八了。  
本朝有史以来，从未有过任何在位的皇帝二十八岁，后宫仍无一人。  
我日后死了，是要被后人诟病的，指不定后朝的妃子，也会拉出我的事例来教育自己的儿子，要他别学我。  
这可又如何，父皇说过，这么多儿子里，我最像他，和他一样从不守规矩。  
  
这倒春寒的天，反倒比冬天更冷了，肖战冷得往我怀里缩，我扯起被子，往他那边盖了盖，再把他的脚夹到我的双腿间，给他捂暖。  
今晚又让我想起了那五年间的夜晚，像又不像，那几年，肖战从未在这里过过夜，他总是会在后半夜走掉。  
  
他不肯离开这冷宫，宁愿我日日走这么远来找他，也要住在这里，我知道是为什么。  
他心里还想着往日那冷宫里，会听他发脾气，哄他，拿出母妃陪嫁的花瓶给他砸的没用废太子。  
小山子没得说错，他太别扭了，只要他开口要，哪怕是要砸我那寝宫里的藏品，我也不会说不好。  
“十年了。”他突然开口。  
“嗯？”  
“今年夏天，我就进宫十年了。”肖战微微抬起下巴，看着我。  
那我们也这样纠缠快十年了。  
这句话我没说出口，只是抱紧了他。  
  
我不想再开口要他别住在这讨人厌的冷宫，只要他别拿出为我好的模样，喊我去立后纳妃，他应该像我一样，少一点莫名其妙的负罪感。  
  
六哥的三子，前几日满十岁了，来见了我一次，是个聪明的孩子，和我说话不卑不亢，据教学的师父说，他功课也学得很好。我看他就不错，是一个值得栽培的继位者。  
“你真的不立后？”  
“不立。”  
“疯子。”他又骂我了，像以前那样。  
我懒得反驳，只是笑着伸出手在他腰上轻轻捏了一下。他说我是，那我就是。  
  
看我不怒反笑，他在我怀里动了动，又露出那种眼神，不经意间的不屑，我扒开他的衣领，对着他肩膀用力咬了下去。  
他躲着喊痛，不知道我是要干嘛，把我往外推。  
“啾啾。”我满意地看着他肩膀上深深的牙印，笑着看他。  
他皱着眉头，似乎有些恼火，刚刚的瞌睡被我给咬醒了，是要不高兴的。  
“我是你的啾啾。”我又重复了一次，在他有些震惊的眼神中，再次抱住了他。  
  
我对肖战说过那么多哄他的话，真真假假，有些自己都分不清了。  
可这一句，我希望他能信，我知道他会信，就像他信当年那冷宫的废太子喜欢他，爱他那样。  
  
完  



	5. 番外《太子殿》

01

当今太子还不是四皇子的时候，我就进宫了。

那一年我二十三岁，四皇子的母妃 -- 瑜妃娘娘是我的远方表姨，事实上并没有太多血缘关系。  
我父亲走得早，没能混个一官半职给我留下，母亲对我抱有太高希望，她身体一直不好，生怕我之后没有着落，千方百计把我送进宫，做了四皇子的陪读。

从家里走的那天，她把我送上了马车，拉着我的手，边咳嗽边说：我们家战战，日后肯定会有出息。

摇摇晃晃的马车在路上奔向中朝，那时候的我，并不知道自己将要面对些什么。

直到今天，我仍然不知道，自己算不算得上有出息，是否应了我母亲的期盼。  
我没有机会问上一句，她也走了，在我进宫的第三年。

我至今都记得，母亲的死讯传来那日晚上，中朝下雪了。  
据那些宫女说，这里已经很多年没有下过这样大的雪。

那时的太子殿，与现在的无两样。  
冬天一到，偌大的宫殿里就四处烧着炭盆，火星子滋滋作响，外头的漫天大雪把天地都淹没。

我被按在那张大床上，身体摆弄成奇怪的姿态，身上的人不知疲倦地耸动着他的身体，死死抱住我，拿他的那双少年眼盯着我，手指掐住我的下巴，不让我看向别去。

这已经是今晚的第二次了。  
后半夜的冬天格外冷，我被做得筋疲力尽，腿垂到被子外，又被他抓住脚踝，藏了进去，嘴巴被他反复地舔弄，时不时还要咬上一口。

我时常觉得，他像一条狗。

压在我身上的人，是那时的太子，乳名叫一博，小我六岁。  
在我进宫前，我就知道他。  
愉妃娘娘偶尔寄信给我母亲，信里提过一次，说她的儿子没有那种好命，和八皇子不一样，八皇子生下来就是要做皇帝的。

我怎么看也不像，要做皇帝的人，怎么会这么沉溺床事。

“怎么了？”他看我反应平平，以为自己用力没用到地方，扶着我的屁股挪了挪，又往里捅，我倒吸一口凉气，下意识推他。  
他那东西实在太大了。

“别推，我不喜欢你推我。”  
他擒住我的手，固定到头顶。

这时候若是说我母亲的事，必定能扫了他的兴，让他饶了我。  
“今天别回去了，明天早上偷偷走。”  
我的话还没来得及说出口，他就先开口了。  
“为什么？”我不解。  
他懒得答，只是把我抱到身上，换了个我在上面的姿势，抱住我的腰在他那根东西上套弄，淫靡的水声在这太子殿的红帐里尤其刺耳。  
半眯眼睛，从头顶一路发麻的快感占领了我的全身。  
我被弄得发出叫声，他喘着气，停下动作看了我一眼，笑了。  
“怎么三年了还没习惯。”说完仰起脖子，把我的头往下拉，亲我，让我无法思考。

丧母的痛苦，被撞碎在他的下作话里，我只觉得那点不知所谓，试图向谁要点安慰的心情，也被扫了兴。

母亲的葬礼很风光，哭成一片的灵堂内，我跪在那里，祠堂里那些见过的，没见过的族人，对着这排场议论纷纷。  
站在我跟前的小太监说，这是太子的意思。

他这个人，总是这样。  
自视甚高，认为我会因为这些而感恩戴德。

那次也是，我不过是在宫里日子烦闷，难得遇到一条那么可爱又与众不同的狗，觉得喜欢。  
狗被毒死，我去看他，他却以为我是存了私心，把我推进他的太子殿，推到他身下。

慌乱中，我用力推他，他似醉非醉，抱着我就往我身体里捅，嘴上胡乱说着，我是太子，我是以后的皇帝。  
不准我往后躲。

我管他是谁？我只是心疼一条狗。

再看看现在，他蹲在我面前，把我因为外面的凉风，吹得通红的手藏进他那单薄的内衫里，贴在他滚烫的皮肤上，看着我说：“怎么也不抱个暖炉就来了。”

他今年24岁了，和当年那个玩世不恭的模样，放佛是两个人。  
可惜时间不能后退，否则我真想叫那时的他，看看自己现在这副模样。

哪一点像太子，哪一点像皇帝。  
他像他十七岁时的那条狗。

02

他在太子殿，也不过住了两年，就被送到了冷宫。  
都说君心难测，是真的，只是因为母妃多嘴了几句，他就被打入冷宫，还削了皇姓，改为母性。  
谁都知道，削掉皇姓的皇子，是永远没有资格再争什么。

他再也不是这红墙里的一人之下，万人之上的主，他是王一博，冷宫里的废太子。

冷宫是真的冷，不仅人心冷，屋子也冷。

我从不在这里过夜，每次都会在后半夜离开，一个人走过黑暗的偏殿，穿过长长的红墙下，偶尔有月光，偶尔乌云密布，始终都是我一人。

有时我一个人走在这条路上，会冒出一些奇怪的想法，空无一人的长道上，身影被拉得长长的，像树枝，有些好笑。  
他大概是没有看过这条路上的风景的。

四皇子对我说过，一博，大概就这样了。  
说这话的时候，他得了圣宠，皇上御赐的砚台被他拿在手里细细抚弄，笑着看我，说：“他今天跟我讲，想见见他母妃。”

不知道为什么，我总觉得四皇子和他很像，两个人都不服输，都自负。

嘉妃娘娘死在地牢的事，压了一个月，才传到冷宫。  
那天晚上，王一博贴身的小太监，跑来找我，我记得他，那时候他年纪很小，跟在王一博身后，一双眼睛怯生生地看我，笑起来像个没长开的猴子。  
我好久没见过他了，他长大了，个子高了许多，跪在冰天雪地的台阶外，对着我哭，哭得眼睛都肿了，一张脸通红，更像猴子。  
他抽泣着说，八皇子病了，一直不见好，反复发烧。

我记得王一博和我说过，小时候他经常生病，嘉妃娘娘会抱着他，一直帮他用湿手帕擦身体降温，没日没夜地守。  
我做不到那样，只能坐在这床边，看着他。

他是真的病得厉害，脸烧得通红，雪白的皮肤因为这高烧，看着有些吓人，我的手被他拽在手里，滚烫的，像火一样。  
他大概是真的烧得发疯了，嘴里一直絮絮叨叨说着什么，明明是那么不爱说话的人。

手被他掐得发红，挣扎不开，我只得俯下身子，凑到他嘴边，倒要听听他在说什么。

原来他在可怜巴巴地喊我。  
这么多年，他喊过很多次我的名字，在床上，在朝堂上，在众人面前。  
他每一次在那事儿时喊我，我都觉得受了辱，像是时刻被他提醒着，我一个男人，被他不当男人的压在床上，没了尊严。

现在他喊我，没了一点气魄，也不凶巴巴，更不会把我的身体折成奇怪的姿势。  
但我却觉得，这一声，比那更可怕，更渗人。

猛地，我眼前一花，被他轻轻一拉，就扯到了身上，他也不知道从哪里来的力气，明明眼睛也睁不开，还能抱住我，把我的头按在他的胸前，下巴抵在我头上。  
过了半晌，才听到他低沉干涩的声音，在我头顶响起。  
“别推我。”

我不知道，他体质竟然这么弱，一场高烧，躺了整整七天，我在那冷宫里守了五天，每到天蒙蒙亮，他那个小山子来，我才费劲能走。

冷宫那床硬邦邦地，还好我不用靠在上面，他把我抱在怀里，垫在他胸前。  
“好无聊。”第四天的时候，他总算精神好了很多，还会说些废话。  
“那就睡。”  
“不要，你和我说说话。”

王一博是真的变了很多，以前的他，不会这样同我说话，他只会抱着我拼命地弄，弄得我又哭又叫，抓得他身上红一道紫一道，他不怒反笑，还觉得得意。

我没有什么话要和他说，朝堂上的事，他应该是不爱听的，而我到了这里，竟然也觉得那些尔虞我诈，你争我夺，实在是太乏味。

“人的影子，有时会像树杈一样，长长地，很奇怪，看久了会很好笑。”

抱着我的人没有反应，我也觉得自己有些幼稚，收了声。  
身上环着我的手用力收紧，我皱眉，只听到那个病怏怏的人，低低地笑了，紧贴着我侧脸的胸口，上下起伏。

“肖战。”他喊我。  
“什么？”  
“不知道以后，你会娶什么样的女孩子。她和你在一起，一定每天都很快乐。”

我错愕地想抬头，却被他按住，不能动弹，发着热的身体让我也浑身滚烫。

03

我打过王一博一次，是他在冷宫的第三年。

那天，我依旧一个人走过那条长长的路，去找他。  
他站在庭院里，夜风吹过冷宫里已经枯死的花草，他背着对我，等我走到他身后，才慢慢转过身。  
我喝了些酒，四皇子的宴席，想要攀附他的那些大臣一个个谄媚至极，其中有一个，是王一博以前的教学师傅，也混在一群人里上去敬酒，一口一个太子地喊。

我不屑，但也很明白，人就是如此，在这个地方，权力就是一切。  
坐在高位上的人，永远可以令人俯首称臣，而摔下去的人，却只能关在偏远的宫殿里，无人记得。

“在想什么？”他把我抱在身上，用力地顶弄，硬邦邦地床板咯吱作响，发出猥琐刺耳的声音，我被他顶得受不了，身体往前倾，他不让我倒下，伸出手扶住我，让我就这样坐着，在他身上晃。

我在起起伏伏中，看着身下他的脸，少年的神色渐渐褪去，他眉眼早就张开，是一个男人的模样，这样的成长，竟然是在这冷宫里。

看我走神，他把我拉下去亲，只有这时候，我还觉得他是那个太子殿里的太子，在床上时，从不讲道理，不准我想其他。

“你有没有想过拿回来？”结束后，我躺在他旁边，转过头，问他。  
他看了我一会儿，眼睛闪了一下，又暗了下去，翻身而上，再次压住我，：“做了太子，就不能这样天天和你在一起了。”  
“你能不能不要这么说话？”我皱眉。  
“我只和你这么说话。”

他自从进了这冷宫，这几年，总是会说很多没皮没脸的话。

“你有没有想过拿回来？”我再问。  
“没有。”他看着我，说：“我只要能和你在一起就可以了。”  
我想也没想，就抬起了手挥上去。

王一博皮肤白，手掌印在他那的脸上格外显眼，我被自己吓到，没了声音，他也愣住了，盯着我，眼神有些凶狠起来，像以前的他。  
原以为他也要还手，却没想到，他嘴角扯开一个笑，什么也不说，过来抱我。

要说我真的多希望他赢，那时候大概也是没有的。  
但我不想他就这样一辈子，不知道我是怎么，总觉得像他这样的人，不能就这样潦草结束。

其实他如何，和我无关。  
就像他说的，朝堂上的事太压抑，需要找点什么解闷，是他说的，要我来找他。  
而我也真的像他说的，能够在这深宫红墙的紧绷中，因为他，窥见一丝不可多得的缝隙。

四皇子赐我的宫女，长得漂亮，一双大眼睛水汪汪的，皮肤细腻，喊我的名字也格外动听。  
可她贴上来的时候，我只觉得可怕，心里翻江倒海，总觉得窗外有一双眼睛时刻在盯着我，等着我这房里发出女人的呻吟，再去报给那太子殿里现在坐着的人。

在这皇宫里，我没有朋友，没有家族给我撑腰，唯一让我乘凉的大树，还会时刻提醒我，只是尽心栽培的工具，要在人前事后，给他冲锋陷阵。  
我只是他的一条狗。

有时候，我会做一些奇怪的梦。  
梦见王一博还是太子，一切都还是我二十三时那一年的模样，我被十二皇子推进那个脏兮兮的莲花池，他路过帮了一把，上下打量我，问我叫什么名字。  
可一转眼，他又变成了冷宫里的废太子，抱住我说喜欢我，说那些哄我的话，把他母妃陪嫁的花瓶给我砸。  
他反反复复，拉着我也一同反反复复。

被我打发掉的那个宫女，哭哭啼啼，问我：“肖大人，您不喜欢我吗？”  
她很漂亮，如果能够爬上哪个皇子的床，应该能够得宠很久。

我看她哭得可怜，絮絮叨叨说四皇子一定会罚她，心里一软。  
“这事，也不是一定和喜欢有关系的吧。”  
她楞楞地看着我，听不懂的模样。  
而我也觉得自己有些好笑，不知道在说什么。

宫女走后，王一博的小太监跪在我的房门外，说八皇子明天就要去许国了，您去看看他吧。  
我当然不会去。

那天我一直睁眼到天亮，听去看热闹的小太监说，送亲的人马不多，也没有什么排场。  
晚上的时候，我依旧睡不着，披着衣服，一个人胡乱地走，走到了那冷宫里。

我并不是一个太爱展露情绪的人，总觉得强大的人，不应被情绪左右。可我坐在这冷宫，看着那张藏在床边的小画片，心里又是一阵不知所谓地怒。  
那么丑的画上，一只歪歪扭扭除了我谁也认不出的狗，也不知道教书的先生怎么当年没被他气死。

他是一个厉害的人。  
从年少时强迫我，到今天潇洒离开去做驸马，再到走之前也要拿一张丑画哄我，都很厉害。  
他比我厉害多了。

画片被我捏在手里，揉皱了，我站起来，推开门，走了出去。  
从冷宫回去的路上，长长的影子又被拉得远远的，像树杈一样好笑，也不知道有什么好笑的。

四皇子赐的那个宫女，被我留了下来伺候我。晚上的时候，她看我心情不好，问我怎么了。

“如果你有喜欢的人，他走了，你会怎样？”我问她。  
不过十八岁的小丫头，被我问得脸红一阵白一阵，支支吾吾说：“我，他，他能好，我就开心。”

到底是天真烂漫。  
我就不，我会想挑了他的脚筋，找个地方把他藏起来，让他只能陪着我，只能听我说那些无聊的笑话，听我的冷言冷语。

想起那日小山子跪着问我，肖大人，您怎么这么狠，不愿意去看看八皇子。  
我没告诉他，如果我去了，王一博就走不掉了。

05

我已经在殿中跪了两个时辰。  
太子殿里的香续了一次，旁边的小太监从我身边走过，头也不敢侧一下，唯唯诺诺地点了香，又飞快地离开。

腿有些麻，殿内的香越来越强烈，熏得我头晕。  
坐在那边看书的人，悠然自得，似乎并没有想要搭理我的意思。

过了半晌，等到我已经跪得身子摇摇晃晃，那人才从椅子上屈尊站起来，慢慢走到我面前。  
“人呢？”  
他沉声问道。

我整日没吃饭，又跪了这么久，有些虚脱。恍惚中，总觉得是另一个人在和我说话，猛地抬起头，才发现不是，高高在上的人沉着一张脸，看向我。  
“人呢？”  
又问了一遍。

“跑了。”  
其实还有另一种可能，我没有说。身后有宫女进来，问太子是否进膳。  
“他在你眼前，还能跑掉？”  
“中途杀出来一个黑衣人，我打不过他。”我如实回答。  
对方不再说话，沉默了片刻，说了句：“那他应该也到不了许国了吧？”

我明白他话里的意思，他大概是想着，虽然不是自己亲手解决，但也有人帮他了掉一桩心事。王一博是他最大的噩梦，是他永远都挥之不去的阴影，只要他活着，就会提醒他，这个太子不过是捡来的。

我依旧不讲话，头还是有些晕，脑子里挥之不去地都是王一博雪白的肌肤上，那个被他父皇踢出的淤青，和他说那句话时的模样。

“战战，你今年也不小了吧？”  
过了一会儿，眼前的人又换了一个话题。  
“早就该成个婚了，安家立业，先安家是祖宗之训。”傍晚的夕阳从窗台照进来，正好照在我的左脸上。  
身前的人，若有所思道：“选个你看得入眼的女子，娶了吧。”

大概是看我一直不回话，他也没有什么耐心，衣袖一摆，冷哼了一声，说了句，回去吧，就转身离开。

我跪久了，站不起来，身子一歪，坐到了地上。  
上一次我这样久跪在他面前，已经是很多年前的事了。

那时候这太子殿的主人还是另一个人，他也只是苦不得圣宠的四皇子。  
我跪在他面前，求他用皇兄的的身份，给我求个情，求那人饶了我，别再将我当成红帐里的玩物。

“这是太子的恩宠，多少人求之不得，战战，你是要成大事者，受着吧。”  
他摆弄着手里的字画，头也不抬地打发了我。

在地上毫不讲究地坐了一会儿，一个宫女走了上来，有些畏惧地看了我一眼，轻声说：“肖大人，太子说要您回去，你快回去吧。”

她扶着我站起来，往外走。  
走到殿门口，我停下了脚步，回头看了一眼。

身后的太子殿内，空无一人，这么多年了，看起来也似乎没有什么改变。  
高高的房梁像牢笼一样，渗进幽暗里。

我真是跪太久，跪出毛病了。  
抬腿踏出太子殿的那一刻，我竟突然心跳加速，总觉得身后要跑出来一个人，他会一把抱住我，头贴在我脖子上来回蹭，把我往里面拖，对他贴身的小太监说：“不用等了，今晚肖大人不回他自己那里了。”

“肖大人，怎么了？”旁边的宫女不解我为何停下脚步。  
“走吧。”我回过神，摇了摇头。

太子殿的门在身后慢慢合拢，地面上的光影也被慢慢推移。  
有时我经常会想，那些年，是不是只是我的一场梦。

四皇子的选婚，没有成功，我只说自己想要好好辅佐他登基，一切再议。  
他坐在高处，看了我许久，摇头叹气：“他也不知是死是活，就算活着，也不可能回来了，你这是做什么。”  
四皇子是器重我的，他和王一博很像，是个有雄韬伟略的人。能够被扶上太子位，绝不可能是一个狭隘的蠢货，在这宫里，想要成为一人之上，有些事，似乎也说不好能不能用“狠”来形容。

跟着我的那个宫女，是个单纯的人。这一年，我有时候会和她说说话。  
毕竟这个宫里，已经没有人能和我说些除了政事之外的话。

她爱玩，总是会捡一些奇奇怪怪的东西回来，有一次不知道从哪里捞了一条鱼，养了好一阵子，死了，鱼肚皮翻上来，漂在她那个一点也不干净的水桶里。  
她哭红了眼，饭也没有按时给我送来。

“肖大人要什么都有，自然不会懂小的。”她瘪着嘴，把我的茶端了过来。  
“行了，明天我让人去给你买几条更好看的鱼。”  
听到这话，她又开开心心起来，像个小孩子。

我真羡慕她。  
一条鱼没了，再有其他鱼，她也开心。

我就不行，有一条叫做啾啾的狗，她后来没了，我难过了很久。  
不过是一条会逗我开心的狗，我却总觉得她不一样。

大概是因为喝了点酒，我和小宫女说了啾啾，不知不觉说了很多，有的没的，无聊的，好笑的。  
她说，从没见过我这样多话，真想见见啾啾。  
我摆了摆手，说早就没了，都不知道投胎多少轮了。

那天晚上，我梦见了王一博，他抱着我，用牙齿咬我，蛮不讲理地在我身上乱动。  
我大汗淋漓地惊醒，空荡荡的房间里，只有我。

05

八皇子造反的消息，是半夜传来的。

守夜的小太监冲冲撞撞地来敲门，说肖大人不好了，八皇子带着人，要反。  
慌张中，我外衣都没有披上，鞋子也穿反，推开小太监，往城墙那冲去。

等我赶到的时候，城墙下已经尸体遍地，血流成河，我远远看去，只见有一个满身是血的人，骑在一匹白马上，高举着他那把剑，朝前冲。

“你说，他是为了你回来，还是为了我。”站在我身边的人，信心满满，他的精兵能以一敌百，那下面的废太子，他不会放在眼里。  
身体里留着一样血脉的人，一样的自负。

我手不自觉地抖，觉得这漫天火光，像猛兽一样，要吞掉城墙上下的所有人，包括王一博，也包括我。

我从未像这一刻一样，觉得王一博是个蠢货过。  
他自视聪明，哄着我骗着我五年，让我信他喜欢我，不过就是为了能在冷宫里苟活，他以为自己那些心思，我不知道，却不明白，我不是个傻子。

小时候，母亲告诉我，如果半信半疑，不如全信全疑，自己好过。  
冷宫的废太子，说喜欢我，我选择全信，让自己好过。

这个自以为是的蠢货好不容易逃出生天，却又回来。  
他什么都没有，只有一匹精疲力尽的马，几只苟延残喘的兵，和一身孤勇。

“让人给八皇子备好白布吧。”只差一步就能做皇帝的人，势在必得，轻描淡写地朝旁边的太监嘱咐，说完，看了我一眼。

我闭上眼睛，听到身边的弓箭手拉开了弓，齐刷刷的箭急速向下，夹在呼啸的风里，惨烈的喊声里，让我觉得一阵恶心，手指掐进手心里。

很久之前，在那个冷宫里，王一博和我说，他的母妃给他算过命，说他天子命格，总是能绝处逢生。  
那时候我总是爱对他冷嘲热讽，因为知道他不会还嘴，不敢还嘴，他还要哄着我，让他活命。  
“瞎子的鬼话你也信。”  
“是啊，鬼话。”他自嘲，凑过来亲我，嘴里还有桂花糕的香味。

可今天看，或许那个瞎子，也不是全骗他。  
不知不觉中，身边射箭的声音停了下来，我听到有马蹄在狂奔，接着是内殿那面鼓被敲响，再接着，听到了有人在大喊，旁边有人绕上了城墙，朝前走来。

我缓缓睁开有些模糊的眼，向下看。

那个人骑着马，站在一片尸首中，浑身是血，挺直了背。  
他缓缓抬起头，看向我的方向。

下面的士兵跪了一地，对着他山呼万岁。  
那匹白马受了惊吓，抬起马蹄，在风中咆哮如雷。

06  
母亲已经走了很多年了。

我长大了许多，却依旧答不上来那个问题，我是否算有出息。

自从二十三岁进宫，被推上少年太子的床帐，又跟着成为了四皇子的心腹，起起伏伏，哪怕到今天，四皇子在那地牢里悄无声息的死去，我也依旧没有吃过什么苦。

我和他不一样。  
我没有睡过硬邦邦的床板，没有吃过馊掉的饭，没有人对我冷嘲热讽，也没有颠沛流离，不知何时是尽头过。

他把我抱住，一遍又一遍地亲我，问我，要不要和他去寝宫住，这里又湿又冷，还远。  
他已经二十七岁，过了夏天，就二十八岁，而我也不小了，那么多年前的事，仿佛也不过弹指一挥间。

“冷不冷？”他在我身体里发泄完，又抱住我哄，把我的脚夹进他的双腿间，问我。  
我摇头，他把我抱得更紧。  
“骗人，你脚这么凉。”

他和我说小山子的笑话，跟我说朝堂上那些老臣们的趋炎附势，告诉我他把四皇子的旧党都杀了，一个不剩。  
他是个天生就要做皇帝的人，那个瞎子没有说错，能够对自己这么狠的人，才有资格坐在那里。

“前几天，小山子来看我，说又有大臣在拿你不立后宫的事说你。”  
“小山子怎么话如此多，看来是打少了。”  
“妃子总该还是可以有一个。”我说到。  
他掰过我的脸，看着我，眼神闪动，盯了好一会儿，笑着说：“那你还不得咬下我一块肉才罢休。”  
说完，不知道什么时候硬起来的那东西，又毫不知羞地进入了我的身体。  
我只能攀住他的肩膀，被他撞得迷迷糊糊。

他说得没错。  
我这些漂亮话，也不知道是要说给谁听，这里除了他，没有别人。如果他真的有了其他人，我必定会挑了他的脚筋，把他藏起来，让他只能陪着我，只能看着我。  
毕竟他骗了我那么多年。

过了这个夏天，我就进宫十年了，我和这个人，也纠缠十年了。

他不愿我住在这鬼地方，我知道是为什么，他不过是想要我放心，现在他不再是那个可怜巴巴的废太子，他不需要我再用自己的前程护他。

“你真的不立后？”我又问他。  
“不立。”  
“疯子。”我骂他，和以前一样。  
但我明白，他内心有愧，以前的废太子没有自由，现在的皇帝更没有自由，他只能用这方式哄我，宁愿后人不齿，群臣不服。  
他不是疯子，是个自以为是的傻子。

“是很好笑。”他突然开口说话，没头没脑。  
“什么东西好笑？”我问。  
“从那边过来找你，走那条很长的路，影子拉得长长的，像树枝。”  
“好笑吗？”我反问，抬起眼睛看他，他看到我不屑的模样，笑得更开。  
“好笑，你说好笑就好笑。”

我不再说话，翻身过去，他从后面紧紧抱过来，灼热的呼吸喷在我的脖子上。  
今夜没有月光，烛火在桌上闪动着，高高的房梁因为年久失修，有些斑驳脱落。

“这冷宫，真冷，你也住得惯。”他快睡着了，在我身后嘟囔着，声音渐渐变小。

他不明白。  
这不是冷宫，是我的太子殿。

无数个夜晚，我一个人提着灯笼，经过那寂静的宫墙下，月光把我的影子拉得长长的，像树枝一样。  
我走到这无人问津的地方，推开门，那个人就坐在里面，没皮没脸地哄我，说他喜欢我，爱我。

像现在一样。

全文完


End file.
